Just For a Moment
by RangerBabeFan
Summary: This takes place starting at the playground when the Slayers kidnapped Steph. It's the direction I wished the story had taken instead. Warnings for language and a little content, although not too racy. Cupcakes beware!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Spoilers for books 1-10. Not mine, not making anything, don't really anticipate returning Ranger anytime soon…Janet owns every fucking person in this story, and it just plain pissed me off! I mean, she's got Diesel, so what does she need Ranger for? I'll be MORE than happy to take him off her hands…

This is the direction I wish Ten Big Ones had taken. I'd like to thank Kym and Jenny for reading the beginning of this and encouraging me to continue, and Angie, Cara and Connie for the fabulous input they contributed. And last but not least, to Jenny, for spotting the multitude of mistakes and grammar errors. Bless you, Babe!

This one's for Tara.

**Just For A Moment…**

_**Chapter 1**_

STEPH STOOD THERE IN the middle of chaos, with her arms crossed in front of her protectively, feeling curiously detached from the devastation that surrounded her. She was alive, unhurt for the most part, and the bad guys were dead or out of commission.

She could hear the sirens from several police and emergency vehicles racing towards her, accompanied by the muted moans of pain that came from all around her. Many lay bleeding, and still more were ominously silent, no longer voicing their taunts and grabbing at her clothes and hair. For the time being, there was only Sally and Steph standing there, staring around them in morbid fascination at the amount of destruction.

The screeching tires of cars and the blaring of sirens began to drown out even the loudest of the injured, as the almost peaceful clearing was instantly transformed into a cacophony of sound and movement when several cars and trucks invaded the playground. Amid the shouts of police and medical personnel who arrived with those vehicles, she could barely discern the sound of a high performance engine as it joined the melee.

Coldness slowly began to invade her limbs, her thoughts frozen. She was aware of the activity around her, but felt removed from it, almost as if she were watching a movie. She understood the events that had happened, could even describe them, but she didn't _feel_ them. She couldn't feel _herself_.

Several forms separated from the crowd, moving towards her as she stood off to the side. The first to reach her was Ranger, cautiously assessing her face and body. The visual damages were easily observed, but he seemed to be looking deeper as he studied her face and body language, frowning as he watched her hands clutch her clothing around her, noting the way she held herself stiff, unyielding.

He tentatively reached out a hand, a soft "Babe?" emitting from his lips as he stopped in front of her. She stared at his face unseeing, the taunts from Junkman and his crew still fresh in her mind. A shudder rippled through her, and as a muffled "Fuck" escaped his mouth, he turned, yelling out to Tank, who'd arrived in his own SUV right after Ranger. "Get a blanket. She's in shock!"

She felt his arms enclose her ever so slowly, enveloping her in warmth and security, even though their grasp was light. Her head began to clear, and then she became aware that she was shivering uncontrollably, gulping in air to her suddenly starved lungs. She felt his hand begin to rub her back lightly, running in soothing circles and murmuring softly in Spanish, until she began to take calmer, shallower breaths.

Her newfound solace was suddenly ripped from her as hands grabbed her from behind, dragging her away from Ranger's embrace and hauling her against a tense, hard body. She didn't hear the stiffly relieved "Cupcake!" Nor did she recognize the familiarity of the arms that now held her fastened to him.

She screamed, attracting the attention of everyone at the scene. They watched as she relived the nightmare again. She felt the hands grasping at her clothes, her hair, her skin, their ragged nails scraping her as the taunts and threats goaded her to answer their charges. She fought furiously, squirming and wriggling to escape the hands that held her, sobs of fear and anger wrenched from her mouth, before her face was shoved into a hard chest.

The angry retort of "Morelli!" didn't register to her panicked mind, but the tension did. That thickness in the air only re-enforced the aura of hate and fear she'd felt when she'd been surrounded by the Slayers, causing her to redouble her efforts to free herself.

She continued to struggle, caught up in the recent events as if they were happening to her again, using her nails to scrape unprotected skin, until her knee finally connected with something soft and she was abruptly released.

She felt herself falling, and as she hit the ground, she heard a familiar voice calling out to her urgently, pleadingly. Her father.

"Stephanie! It's all right, you're safe. I'm here, Pumpkin. Daddy's here." His calm voice had an almost immediate effect. She was seven years old again, and her attempt to fly off the roof of the garage had resulted in a broken arm and a battered dream. His very presence hit her the same way now as it did then – stifling the hysteria and wrapping her in comfort.

Frank waited patiently until he knew she was aware of his identity, before reaching out and gently pulling her to him, allowing her to bury her face in his sweater. His hands lifted momentarily, and she felt a soft blanket settle around her shoulders, even as his hands returned to their former positions to soothe and reassure.

She didn't seem to notice when he lifted his head and shot a scathing look at Joe Morelli, nor did she hear the anger his voice as he chastised the detective for his callously abrupt behavior.

"Morelli, couldn't you put aside your selfish thoughts for a micro-second and think about how she would react when you grabbed her? You're a police officer, for Christ's sake! You should recognize the symptoms of shock by now!" He shook his head in frustration, and then lowered his mouth to his daughter's ear, whispering softly as he tried to soothe her trembling.

The cop was still hunched over, grimacing at the pain caused by Steph's well-placed knee. He slowly stood up, his face flushed with anger and embarrassment.

"Dammit! She's _my_ girlfriend! _I_ should be the one comforting her, not _him_!" he said, pointing his chin at Ranger. His eyes glittered as he watched the father comfort his daughter, a fresh wave of anger washing over him as he visualized Manoso's arms around her. He hadn't meant to scare her, but seeing the thug touch her had pissed him off; she was _his!_ Ranger had no business even being here in the first place! If he'd just left her alone, she wouldn't be in this mess!

He noticed Ranger and Tank standing nearby, their faces blank as they kept a watchful eye on the two kneeling on the asphalt, occasionally lifting their gazes to scan the area for possible threats. He wished they'd leave; he needed to get her out of there and back to his house before they got her under their spell again. Right now would be the perfect time to get her to quit that asinine 'job' of hers. She was such a joke at it, and he was tired of everyone laughing at him because of her. Her mother even agreed…she was making him look like such an idiot!

Ranger silently studied Morelli as he watched father and daughter. As much as he ached to be the one holding and reassuring Steph, he was glad her father was there to keep the cop from lecturing her. He recognized the look on the cop's face and stiffened internally, his gaze narrowing.

It was obvious to him that Morelli was itching to lay into her about her chosen lifestyle – mainly her job and her association with him and his men. _That_ scene was something he wasn't going to allow happen, if Steph would agree to let him step in. Stephanie Plum was an amazing woman, and she deserved so much better from this man who supposedly loved her than the constant nagging and bitching he meted out on a daily basis.

Even as frustrated as he was at her for stunning Hal and leaving the safety of RangeMan, he couldn't see the sense in castigating her for tonight's fiasco. She'd already more than paid the price for her lack of judgment, as well as his own stupidity. He should've included her on their findings and impressed upon her the need for caution, since they hadn't yet received verification that the man arrested was indeed Junkman. She should have been warned; it had been _his_ responsibility, and now he was to blame.

It was another minute or two before one of the EMTs made it over to them, having been occupied with checking injuries on the living and indicating to the police those which were beyond their services.

As the medic crouched next to Frank and Steph, Tank leaned forward and whispered to Ranger, "The Uzi's taken care of. Lawyer will meet Sally at the station when they take him in. We're clear here."

Ranger's expression never changed; he simply nodded his head a millimeter in acknowledgement and continued to keep a close eye on the woman who, by turns sassed, amused, frustrated, and beguiled him. Tonight, she worried him. She wasn't acting like the same Steph he was accustomed to seeing. She seemed lost.

He watched as she started to calm down under her father's soothing ministrations, and then waved away the EMT when he tried to assist her in in standing. Even though she was clearly shaking when she stood, Steph seemed to regain a little bit of that attitude that had drawn Ranger from the start so long ago in that café.

Once she had regained her footing, she began to scan the crowd around her agitatedly, stopping when she spotted Ranger. A look of relief washed over her face, before she turned back to her father.

"I'm okay now, Daddy," she murmured.

"Pumpkin?" he questioned, not quite ready to let her go yet.

She glanced over her shoulder at Ranger, before turning back to Frank. "He'll keep me safe."

Frank's eyes took in the bounty hunter, remembering the one time he had come to their row house with Stephanie for dinner. He could tell by the look in the younger man's eyes that his daughter's faith in the man was justified. He nodded his acceptance, placing a kiss on her forehead, before wrapping her in a hug and sending her on her way.

Stephanie clutched the blanket around her as she hesitantly began to move towards Ranger. She glanced up and blushed at his intense gaze.

She stopped a few inches in front of him, studying his expression for any sign of anger or disappointment. He was wearing his usual blank face, which didn't surprise her, but what _did_ shock her was the emotion she was able to glimpse in his eyes – so much so that she had to catch her breath. Relief, guilt, pride, and something she couldn't identify had softened his dark eyes, making it impossible to tear her gaze away. She could almost hear him say 'Proud of you, Babe.'

She felt the sting of tears start in her eyes, and to cover her embarrassment at what she perceived as weakness, she lowered her gaze, leaning in to his chest just as his arms came around her. _Stupid tears_. She snuggled into his embrace, inhaling deeply to draw his familiar comforting scent into her nostrils. His hands began to rub soothing circles around her back as he lowered his head, his lips a breath away from her ear.

"You okay now, Babe?"

She shivered as his breath brushed her face, stirring the hair around the side of her head where his mouth was. She nodded, not trusting herself to keep from moaning in sheer bliss if she were to open her mouth to voice a response. She'd felt safe when her father had held her, but this was infinitely better. This was _heaven_!

His arms tightened slightly as he chuckled inwardly, all too aware of her reasons for staying silent. He was having much the same reaction; he'd just simply learned to hide it from her better – although if they'd been anywhere a little more private right then, he'd shelve this whole 'my life doesn't lend itself to relationships' crap he'd fed her in a heartbeat. This time, the danger had been a little too close for comfort, and his chance for a possible 'someday' with Steph might've never happened. _That_ scenario was unacceptable.

He felt her push slightly against his chest, and he loosened his hold, allowing her to draw back far enough to lift her eyes to his. "Um, I…uh, was wondering…can I go back to RangeMan…with you?" At his questioning look, she rushed on, hoping she didn't sound as inept as she felt. "Uh, Val's still in my apartment, and I don't think I can stomach my mother for even a few days. At least, not until she's had time to iron most of this out of her system." _Either that, or drink herself into a stupor long enough to let Val find her own place, and I can get some peace and quiet without all the lectures..._

Ranger burst out laughing, hugging her to him while he brought his mirth under control. "God Babe, you're priceless!"

He continued to cuddle her to his chest, ignoring the startled looks from everyone around him. Never had anyone, with the possible exception of Tank, heard so much as a chuckle from the man before; the general consensus was that the laughter had to have come from someone else. The idea of Ranger Manoso laughing just didn't seem to compute.

Stephanie hid her embarrassment in the Man in Black's chest, not sure whether to be pissed or pleased at Ranger's laughter. She _really_ didn't think she could handle being the butt of anyone's jokes right now – especially his.

"So is that a 'yes'?" she mumbled into his T-shirt, afraid to lift her head and see the amusement on his face. She felt her chest clench at a horrible thought. What if he said no? How could she regroup and get through the next few days without his support? She needed it, needed _him_…

Ranger stilled and leaned back a little, lifting her face with a finger under her chin. He saw the bright eyes that heralded the beginnings of tears, instantly realizing the fragility of her emotional state at the moment. He suddenly felt remorseful for laughing. She may be the strongest woman he'd ever met, but right now, her mind was still running over the events she's experienced tonight, and he refused to be responsible for tearing down what few defenses she had left any more than they already were.

"Yeah, Babe, that's a 'yes.' How about I call Ella and have her fix you some happy food?" His voice was soft, caressing her battered emotions with its tender intonations.

She took a moment to swallow the lump in her throat and collect her herself. "M'kay. Th…that would be g…good." She sighed, the tightness in her chest easing a little as she melted against him again. At least he wasn't abandoning her just when she needed him most. He was showing his unwavering support yet again – one of the many reasons she found herself falling for him more deeply than either of them had anticipated. Who knew?

He turned them around, gently steering her towards the Porsche he had arrived in not so very long ago. He helped her into the passenger seat of the sports car, buckling her in and tucking the blanket around her. He knew it wouldn't be a good idea to keep the blanket inside the seatbelt; a minor case of claustrophobia wasn't unusual in cases like this, and he didn't want to cause her any more panic. Not tonight, and certainly not on _his_ watch.

He kissed her forehead as she leaned back into the seat, murmuring that he'd "be right back" as he gently closed the door. He took out his phone, hitting speed dial seven and requesting Ella to have some 'happy food' ready when they returned.

She solemnly agreed, telling him everything would be taken care of.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Please see chapter one.

**Just For A Moment…**

_**Chapter 2**_

RANGER WALKED OVER TO her father, quietly explaining, uncharacteristically at length, where he was taking Steph. He reassured the man that his daughter would be protected and well cared for.

"Bobby, one of my men, was a medic when we were in the Rangers. He'll keep his eye on her, and if he deems it necessary, I'll have a counselor brought in to help her through it, if she shows any symptoms of PTSD." He paused for a moment, and then seemed to make up his mind what to say next. "Do you think it would be all right if Steph held off calling you for a few days? I know she'll feel guilty if she doesn't talk to your wife, but I honestly don't think she's up to a conversation with her right now. I'd much rather wait until Bobby can look her over, but it's up to you, sir."

Frank Plum nodded in agreement, confident that his little girl was in good hands. He spoke just as quietly, "I'll tell her mother and the rest of the family that she's safe, and keep them from bothering her until she's comfortable with calling them." He also said he would deal with the police –specifically Detective Morelli. "I want you to get Stephanie away from here as soon as possible; Morelli's getting on my last nerve, and I refuse to let him browbeat her tonight, especially after what's happened here," he finished, his tone hardening as he turned to stare at the detective. He could no longer stomach sitting on the sidelines, while she was berated for her choices again. By_ anyone._

Ranger nodded his agreement and turned back towards the Porsche, ignoring Morelli as he called out, "Manoso! I need to speak with Stephanie before she leaves! She needs to give her statement!"

_Over my dead body, _he thought._ She doesn't need a damn thing from you tonight, Morelli. Especially more of your bullshit! _

The last thing Ranger heard before climbing into the driver's seat of the Porsche was Frank Plum informing the cop in a firm voice that his daughter would be making her statement later, when she was feeling more herself and less likely to panic. Maybe not even then; they'd consult a doctor first. Until _he_ was comfortable as to how his daughter was faring, Frank told him, "I don't want _anyone _else near Steph, and I expect my wishes to be honored."

Ranger didn't hear the cop's reply, but grinned anyway. Frank Plum wasn't someone he wanted to underestimate, like Morelli had continuously done. Until Morelli became a father, he'd never understand.

Ranger glanced at his passenger and smiled inwardly. She'd already fallen asleep, and he knew she had slipped into 'Denial mode,' as she normally did after going through a traumatic experience such as tonight. It was her way of coping, and although it wasn't considered 'normal' by most people's standards, it worked for her. He was all for letting her work it out in her head in her own way. It was better than the alternative.

Tank watched as Ranger buckled himself in, glancing his way as he sat in the SUV he'd parked next to the Porsche when they arrived and catching his friend's nod for the big man to lead the way. Tank grinned approvingly, seeming to understand the message his boss was conveying: _Get going … now!_ He started the SUV and pulled out, the Porsche following him as he focused his attention on his driving, while keeping an eye out for threats or delays. Any more surprises were bound to have a negative effect on the Bombshell's psyche, until she was able to come to terms with the night's events, and Tank liked her too much to chance the risk. It was the reason he was driving point.

The drive took nearly thirty-five minutes, since Tank had taken several detours to avoid known road hazards and streets that were bound to be congested at this time of night. Who knew when they would need a quick getaway, just in case there were more Slayers lying in wait? There hadn't been time to determine the number of gang members that had survived tonight's debacle, as well as ascertain if anyone had escaped the scene before RangeMan and the authorities arrived. Best to be cautious.

Pulling up to the underground garage at RangeMan, Tank gently maneuvered the SUV down the ramp and into an empty parking space, while Ranger pulled the Porsche into his usual spot, right next to the elevator. Both he and Ranger exited and closed their doors noiselessly. Tank heading over to the elevator to call it down, while Ranger opened Steph's door and unbuckled her seatbelt. He lifted her easily out of the seat, holding her firmly, yet gently, against his body as he entered the elevator.

Tank pressed his keypad, sending the car swiftly to the seventh floor, and then moved out ahead of them as the doors opened. He unlocked the apartment door, stepping aside as he held it open for Ranger to enter unhampered with his precious 'cargo.'

Nodding his thanks, Ranger walked directly through to the bedroom, laying her down on the bed so gently, she never stirred. He went over to his dressing room, grabbing one of his shirts and a pair of sweats. Then, he walked back over to the bed and set the clothing down, bending to remove her shoes and socks.

As he gently pulled the blanket from around her, Stephanie stirred, opening her eyes and asking groggily, "Ranger? Is everything okay?" She looked around the room, recognizing his bedroom, before swinging her gaze back to Ranger's face.

His lips tilted up in an almost-smile. "Yeah, Babe. Everything's fine now. Did you want to take a shower before Ella gets here with your food?" He pointed to the T-shirt and sweats on the bed next to her. "I got you something comfortable to change into."

Steph's face softened and she smiled. "Yeah, thanks. I _would_ like a shower."

He helped her sit up, steadying her as she rose shakily to her feet, and watched as she grabbed the clothes, slowly making her way to the bathroom. She stopped at the doorway, turning to face him.

"Ranger?"

He stopped in the doorway, turning partially around to face her. "Yeah, Babe?"

She blushed, and then smiled again, a little self-deprecating this time. "Thanks for taking care of me. I'm sorry I'm such a pain in your ass."

He shook his head, an almost-smile twitching his lips. "Go get your shower, Babe. Too warm, and the bruises will be uglier, but your muscles will thank you." He turned back around and left, closing the door behind him softly, as she walked the rest of the way into the bathroom.

Steph hurriedly stripped out of the torn and filthy clothes, dropping them into the wastebasket, before turning on the shower. She didn't want to see that outfit ever again. Deciding to take Ranger's advice, since it stood to reason he'd be extremely knowledgeable in the treatment of bruises, given his lifestyle and employment, she turned the water on to hot, just a shade cooler than scalding, and stepped underneath the spray, groaning as the hot water sluiced over her stiffening muscles. She was in for a world of hurt tomorrow, that was for sure, but for now… absolute bliss!

She applied Ranger's shower gel to the sea sponge generously, scrubbing herself vigorously, until she felt almost raw from the roughness of the sponge. She rinsed off, and then stepped from the shower, drying herself in one of Ranger's soft towels, before wrapping her body in his robe that was hanging on the back of the bathroom door. She wrapped her hair, turban-style, with another towel, after pressing as much water out of it as possible, and then proceeded to pull on the sweats and T-shirt that Ranger had loaned her.

Once dressed, she unwrapped her hair and finger-combed it, deciding to let it dry on its own, rather than try to dry it with the blow dryer. She didn't feel up to wrestling with the curls tonight, and Ranger _did _promise to have Ella make her some happy food…

She walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, giving it a cursory glance, before heading through the living room to the kitchen, where she spied a tray of covered dishes on the counter, but no Ranger. She lifted the lid from one of the dishes, inhaling the aroma as she identified the contents. Homemade macaroni and cheese…_Yum!_ How could Ella possibly have known that this had been her favorite happy food since she was a small child? She'd never made it before, to her knowledge – at least, not while Steph had been staying here at Ranger's.

She covered the dish and lifted another lid, almost swooning at the generous piece of 'Death by Chocolate' cake that lay in the center of the plate. Ella definitely had _her_ number! Putting the lid back on the cake, she checked the other dishes, smirking when she identified one as chicken and rice, and another full of several kinds of fruit. After covering all the food back up to keep warm, she walked out into the living room, frowning when she still couldn't locate Ranger. Had he left?

"Ranger?" Her voice was a little louder than normal, and held just a hint of panic – unreasonable, she knew, but she couldn't seem to tamp down the images of the Slayers that suddenly appeared in the silence. Ranger's presence earlier had held them at bay, but now, with him nowhere in sight, they started to crowd back in, pushing back all her efforts to kick them out. Denial was becoming a little harder to grasp tonight.

He came charging out of his office, clad only in a pair of sweats, feet and chest bare, hair loose, and a Glock in his hand. "Babe?" He looked around, confusion on his face as he tried to pinpoint the reason for her distress.

She suddenly felt foolish for overreacting, and to cover her embarrassment, nonchalantly indicated the tray on the counter. "The food's getting cold."

She shrugged and settled herself at the counter, keeping her gaze averted as she emptied the tray of its contents and placed the food at their respective places. _Don't be such a baby, _she silently scolded herself.

Ranger set the gun on the counter next to his food and moved to the refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of water and a Coke, which he set in front of her. He took his place next to her, frowning as he observed her out of the corner of his eye.

He knew her well enough to guess that she'd panicked when she came out of the bedroom and he couldn't be found. He'd been so wrapped up in checking with his sources on Steph's status with the other factions of Slayers that he hadn't realized how much time had passed. He couldn't make that mistake again. He'd made a promise to her father, and Ranger _never_ broke his promises.

Steph tucked into her meal, moaning as the flavors of the different cheeses Ella had used in the creamy dish burst on her tongue. How she loved Ella's cooking! No matter what she cooked, everything seemed to taste so much better, even if it was healthy. It was a safe bet that tonight's meal wasn't healthy at all, though. It stood to reason that food that tasted this sinful couldn't possibly be on Ranger's list of 'must eats.'

Ranger kept watching as he ate slowly, methodically, shifting in his seat every so often to alleviate the tightness in his groin as Steph's moans continued. He really shouldn't put himself through this, but he couldn't help it.

He'd gotten used to her presence in the few days that she'd been here; he already felt like she'd belonged here, and he couldn't think of a plausible enough excuse to keep her there with him, except acceding to her request to 'hide' at his place for a while. _The possibility of more Slayer retaliation would be good, if she would believe it._ After tonight, he mused, that idea wasn't too far-fetched.

Finished with his dinner, he sat back on his stool and watched as she devoured the cake, taking the time to savor each morsel of the rich dessert, before forking in another bite. He loved to watch her eat Ella's desserts, even if it _was_ pure torture to listen to the sounds she made with each mouthful. He couldn't help but feel relieved that he was getting the opportunity to do so now. _If Sally had been just a minute or two slower in reaching the playground…_

Feeling replete, Steph leaned back on her stool, sighing her satisfaction at the meal she'd just consumed. _Ella is a Goddess! Not even Mom's cooking stands a chance next to Ella's creations when it comes to comfort food. I wonder if she'd adopt me…_

Ranger chuckled, amused at the direction of Steph's thoughts. Tonight, she'd been beaten, possibly almost raped, and had narrowly escaped a horrific death at the hands of some truly unsavory characters, and her uppermost thought was Ella's cooking. He really needed to give his aunt a raise!

Steph looked at him sheepishly. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" It was more of a statement than a question, and one she knew the answer to before he confirmed it, gifting her with a nod and one of his rare smiles. _Good going, dumbass! _It was worth it, though. He was breathtaking when he smiled like that.

"Yeah, Babe, you did. I might be persuaded to keep it to myself, though." He almost laughed out loud again when he noticed the stunned look on her face. He just grinned mysteriously and stood up with his dinner dishes, moving over to the sink to rinse them, before returning them to the tray.

Steph stood up and followed suit, moving almost mechanically, as her thoughts swirled around in her head. He seemed almost playful, and it was confusing the hell out of her. Ranger didn't do playful - at least that she knew of. After almost three years of knowing the enigmatic man, it was a trait she'd never witnessed before, and seemed oddly out of character for him. Endearing, but definitely from out of left field.

She stood next to the counter, fiddling with her half-empty glass of Coke. She wasn't sure if she was expected to sleep on the couch, now that the danger from the Slayers was over, but didn't think she could handle sleeping alone tonight. Would he expect sex from her now that she was just a guest, as opposed to someone who'd hidden herself in his apartment until the danger was over? Should she turn him down if he did? _Could_ she turn him down?

Ranger had been studying her face, accurately guessing the dilemma her thoughts reflected. As much as he would love to offer that type of physical release for the both of them, tonight it wouldn't be healthy for her _or_ him.

He had something else in mind, and sex didn't figure into his immediate plans. Tomorrow, he was going to begin rectifying one of the many oversights he'd had concerning her. No more sloughing off his responsibilities. For the time being, he'd give her a pass and let her deal with things her way. Her coping mechanisms were sleep and denial, and they worked for her. He couldn't imagine altering that ritual, just because her method differed from most others, nor because it wasn't _his_ way. She knew more than anyone else how to bring herself through this with minimal scarring, both emotionally and mentally. After all, this wasn't her first brush with death…

Later, after she managed to deal with the aftermath and emotional repercussions, there would be time enough to sound her out about the possibility of a closer relationship. His recent epiphany at the playground and what he was going to do about it was going to have to wait for a more opportune time to commence. He prayed that time would be soon, and that she would be receptive. He'd told her so much shit over the years...

He held out his hand, murmuring encouragement as she tentatively placed her small hand in his. "C'mon, Babe. We need to put something on those bruises first, and then, let's get you tucked in. It's been a long night, and we've got a lot to do tomorrow." He tugged her towards the bedroom, turning out the lights on the way.

He urged her in front of him, ignoring the questioning glance she shot him at his last comment. What could they possibly have to do now? It was over, right?

"Um, what do we have to do tomorrow? I'm _not_ running with you in the morning!" The last she'd added on huffily, remembering too late how he preferred to start the day. She had stopped and turned to glare at him, her hands fisted on her hips. No way was she getting up at the butt crack of dawn to run, even if she _did_ get to ogle his ass when he ran in front of her!

He just grinned and smiled enigmatically. He loved it when she tried to intimidate him. "No running. At least, not tomorrow, so don't lose any sleep over it. You'll find out in the morning."

With a mollified "Huh," she shucked the sweats and climbed into the bed, scooching over to the other side to leave him plenty of room. He went into his dressing room and stripped down to nothing, before donning a pair of black silk boxers, and then headed into the bathroom. He came out with a small jar and a bottle of Ibuprofen in his hands and motioned her to sit up, setting the painkillers on the bedside table, before opening the jar and scooping out some of the substance onto his fingers. He applied the goop to the bruises on her face and arms, rubbing it in so gently, she barely flinched.

"What is this stuff? It smells kind of minty." She sat still as he smoothed it into her skin, carefully avoiding the open cuts and scratches.

"It's called Arnica gel. It'll help with the pain, and your bruises will heal faster." He finished applying the gel and set the jar down on the nightstand, returning to the bathroom to wash his hands. He came back with a glass of water, picking up the bottle he'd left on the nightstand and shaking out two pills.

Steph grimaced as she took the pills, drinking over half the glass of water, before handing it back to Ranger. She watched as he set the glass on the table next to the bottle of pills, raising his eyebrow, as if asking her if she needed anything else. She shook her head 'no' and settled back into the bed.

He smiled and climbed in under the covers, pulling them up over both of them and switching off the bedside lamp. Once settled, he turned on his side and pulled her into his arms, her back against his front. With a sigh, she relaxed against him, secure enough to drop off to sleep almost immediately.

Ranger lay awake for a long while, absentmindedly running his fingers lightly in small circles over her shoulder and arm as he collected his thoughts, going over everything that he'd learned tonight while on the computer in his office.

Before he'd returned to Trenton a few days ago, Tank had been keeping a close eye on the Slayers, going so far as to have Lester hack into a website that the majority of the gang members from across the country posted messages on. He'd created a 'backdoor,' to allow them to monitor the site at will, and Ranger had taken advantage of that tonight.

From what he'd read in the most recent postings, it seemed that the only members who had been actively hunting Steph were the ones from the Trenton faction, and although they received plenty of encouragement from the chapters scattered throughout the country, the leaders of those groups strongly recommended not becoming involved in what they considered a 'local matter.' That might change after tonight.

Junkman was from the LA chapter – the largest chapter on record in the country – and he was considered a very important and high-ranking member of the gang nationally. It would be safe to assume that other gang members who were considered close with him would seek retribution for his death, so for the time being, they would continue to act as if the danger still existed. He would put out feelers, and even go so far as to meet with them personally if they wished – especially if it meant that the matter would be closed and Steph no longer considered a target for payback.

He was brought out of his musings by her increasing restlessness; he'd expected Steph to have nightmares after tonight, so he was prepared when she began to thrash around and mumble. He cuddled her close and began whispering in her ear, "It's all right, Querida. You're safe now. No one can hurt you."

She immediately calmed and ceased her movements, burrowing deeper into the shelter of his embrace; even in sleep, he still made her feel safe and protected.

After a while, when it seemed as if she would continue her restful slumber, he allowed himself to drift off, secure in the knowledge that no one would be breaking in on her tonight. They could both use the rest.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Please see chapter one.

**Just For A Moment…**

_**Chapter 3 **_

STEPH WOKE ALONE THE next morning, feeling slightly confused at the soreness of her muscles, as well as her immediate surroundings. She was in Ranger's bed. Again. _Was it all a dream? Did any of it really happen? _Since she was still at Ranger's, did that mean last night was just a horrible nightmare, triggered by the stress of constantly watching over her shoulder, in fear of being caught by one or more of the Slayers, without help in sight?

Sitting up a little too quickly, she felt the dizziness that often followed severe physical trauma the morning after. Recognizing it as such, she sat there on the edge of the bed, staying motionless until the spell passed. _Guess it wasn't a dream after all_. Pity. She winced when she recalled how frightened she'd been. She'd hoped that when the situation _did _finally present itself, she'd act more like Wonder Woman, instead of the timid comic strip character, Olive Oyl. _So much for being a superhero!_

She rose slowly from the bed and made her way unsteadily to the bathroom. One glance in the mirror told her that not only was last night definitely _not_ a dream, but that her sore muscles were the least of her problems. There was no way she could show herself in public, especially at her parents' home, sporting the myriad of colors on her face and body; even the most skillful application of makeup wouldn't begin to hide the ugly cuts and bruises she'd acquired. Crappity crap crap. There went dessert for the rest of her life, since she had no doubt her mother was going to cut her off permanently.

She sighed in resignation and went about her morning ritual, splashing cold water on her face after brushing her teeth. Deciding she wasn't up to the hassle of wrangling with her hair, she pulled it up into a messy ponytail and secured it with one of Ranger's leather ties.

She made her way back into the bedroom, pulling on the same pair of Ranger's sweatpants she'd worn last night after taking her shower, which she found on the chair positioned next to the door. She didn't remember leaving them there the night before, and assumed he'd left them where she could find them. She couldn't help but smile at his thoughtfulness; he always seemed to be taking care of her, giving her just what she needed, even when she didn't realize what that was most of the time.

Leaving the bedroom, she wandered out into the empty living room, the silence of the room no longer causing the panic she'd experienced the night before. Instead, it wrapped around her like a warm blanket, Ranger's essence detectable in the very air she breathed. She felt the same sense of calm and safety she'd experienced when she'd first stepped into the apartment only a few days ago.

She noticed a note sitting on the counter where the dinner tray had been left last night, and wandered over, timidly picking up the paper and almost dreading what it said. Was he leaving, or worse yet, sending her back to her apartment?

Babe,

Breakfast is in the microwave. Dress in workout clothes and meet me in the gym on three when you've finished eating.

R.

Well shit! He was going to make her work out after all! She'd known he was up to something last night, dammit! Him and his mysterious looks! She should have known he was leading her on with that gorgeous smile and comforting demeanor!

She walked into the kitchen, grumbling to herself that he was probably going to make her eat rabbit food, too. She opened the microwave door, expecting to see a plate of twigs and bark waiting for her. She let out a sigh of relief when she spotted the 'normal breakfast' of scrambled eggs and bacon piled around a stack of Ella's apple-cinnamon pancakes nestled in the center. A small ceramic container of maple syrup was sitting next to the plate. Bless that woman!

While her breakfast was reheating, she poured herself a cup of coffee that had been left heating in the pot, pulling out milk and butter from the refrigerator. After dumping in milk and sugar, she took a sip of the aromatic brew, popping the door on the microwave when the timer dinged.

She picked up the knife and fork left lying out and started slathering butter onto the pancakes, dumping all of the syrup onto the plate, until they were practically swimming in the stuff. Taking her first bite, she moaned as the combined flavors mingled on her tongue, losing herself in the textures the way good food always managed to do to her. She smirked at the thought of Ranger's usual breakfast. He'd probably had oatmeal and one of his disgusting smoothies. The man really needed to live a little!

Before long, her plate was empty, as well as her coffee mug. She rinsed off her dishes and stacked them in the dishwasher, wiping down the counters, before turning out the light and leaving the kitchen. Now that she was fortified, she was ready to do battle with Ranger over the whole exercise thing.

Just to be safe, though, she'd change into shorts and a different shirt. She wouldn't put it past him to bring her back up and redress her if she wasn't properly dressed – or worse, make her work out in the sweats. That wouldn't be a good idea, since she was commando at the moment…not even wearing a bra. No sense giving everyone a show while she wrangled with Ranger!

She went into the bedroom and stood in Ranger's dressing room, opening the drawer where Ella had put her underwear. She stripped off the sweats and T-shirt, before pulling out the black sports-bra and panties that Ella had embroidered 'RangeMan' on in hot pink across the front. After slipping them on before, she dug into another drawer for shorts and a tank-top. She sat down and put on a pair of socks, followed by her tennis shoes.

Finally dressed, she left the apartment, hitting the button on the elevator to take it to the third floor. The doors opened instantly, startling her at first, but then she shrugged. Either one of the guys on monitor duty had seen her leave the apartment, or Ranger had sent it back up when he'd left. Her money was on Ranger.

Arriving on the third floor, she stepped out hesitantly. She'd never been on this floor before, having only really seen sporadic glimpses of the fifth floor, where Ranger's office was located. She guessed it was also where all the other guys worked, who manned the monitors and such. She didn't know much about all the different aspects of the Rangemen's duties, and wasn't comfortable enough to quiz Ranger on it…yet. She hoped he'd allow her to stick around long enough to find out.

Directly across from the elevator was a huge double door, with no sign on it or anything indicating its purpose. It was safe to assume it was the gym, since he hadn't said anything in his note about which direction to take once she made it to the third floor. Ranger was thoughtful like that.

Opening the door, she was met with the sight of several men working on different machines, which were all arranged on one side of the room. The other side was given over to several mats on the floor, evidently used for sparring and freestyle exercising, since she spotted Ranger and Tank using one of them for just that purpose. In the corner were several punching bags, suspended from the ceiling on an overhead track that ran the length and breadth of the huge room.

There was a doorway at the end of the room that led elsewhere, with nothing to indicate what lay behind it. She shrugged. She'd probably find that out later…if she lived long enough!

Ranger and Tank stopped what they were doing at her entrance; Tank smiled as Ranger motioned her over, after she'd finished looking around.

She walked over to the two men, feeling every other eye in the place scrutinizing her as she crossed the room. She rolled her eyes as she reached them, muttering, "You'd think they'd never seen a woman in shorts before," under her breath.

Tank chuckled, drawing her gaze. "How're you feeling today, Steph? Ready to get started?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Just what do you mean by getting 'started'? I told Ranger that last night that I was _not_ running!" She put her hands on her hips to emphasize her displeasure.

Ranger spoke up quietly, having moved in to stand behind her when she'd joined them.

_Probably to block me from leaving his sneaky ass! _ Steph thought to herself.

"We'll work in running a little later. First, we're gonna get you warmed up, and then Tank and I will start showing you some basic self-defense moves, as well as some takedown techniques that will make bringing in your skips easier."

She turned to look at him, stunned into speechlessness. His voice had a different pitch to its usual low, sexy timbre, and when she met his gaze, he looked away quickly after their initial eye contact, which was another unfamiliar action on his part. _Was Ranger embarrassed?_

As usual, he read her mind. "Sorry, Babe. I should have done this a long time ago. I haven't been a very good Henry Higgins, so we're going to correct my inadequate mentoring duties right now, starting with teaching you how to subdue a skip more easily, and how to get out of a hold when someone's got you pinned."

His face was no longer blank; instead, regret, and what looked like a hint of pleading were clearly visible.

_Holy Hotness, Batman!_ Ranger _was_ embarrassed, and he was begging for her forgiveness! Ranger _never_ begged!

She looked first at Tank, who nodded slightly, and then back to Ranger, opening her mouth and praying she didn't babble. "But…but why now? What's changed?" Would this man _ever_ quit confusing her? And now, he was recruiting the guys to help him torture her, too!

Ranger cleared his throat.

_Huh? _ _Surely he wasn't…nervous or anything!_

"Last night…I should've made sure you could defend yourself better against that type of danger a long time ago. I also should've kept you more up to date about the status of the guy the cops arrested, since we didn't know for sure if he was Junkman or not. If Sally hadn't made it in time…"

For a mere microsecond, she thought she saw a shadow cross his face, gone almost before she caught it. She couldn't quite put her finger on the emotion. The only thing she could come up with was 'haunted.' _No way!_ She shook her head, deciding to shelve the thought for now. She wanted to hear more about Ranger's plans for her.

"Um, so what do I have to do?" She really hoped that part about working in running 'a little later' was gonna be a _lot_ later, like maybe next year! She was actually starting to get a little excited about the self-defense lessons, though.

"First, we need to start out with stretches to limber you up," Ranger began. "Then we'll walk around the track for a bit. Walk, not run," he added when she opened her mouth to protest. "I don't want you pulling a muscle after we get started. You'll need to be focused when we start on some moves, and you can't focus on what we're teaching if you're too tired or miserable to pay attention. This is important, Babe."

She gulped. Very rarely had Ranger's voice held such a deep level of gravity when talking to her as it did now. She vowed to make him proud of her.

They started out on the mats, both men facing her as they described the stretching exercises they felt would suit her best. They weren't that difficult, and after a few minutes, she could already feel a lot of the stiffness caused by the previous night's activities loosen, making movement a little easier.

All too soon, they were climbing the stairs to the elevated track, the men keeping the pace easy and fluid to allow her muscles to adapt to the rhythm of their stride.

They each began to tell a story about their childhoods, keeping her mind occupied as they made their way around the track. Before she knew it, they'd circled the track several times, finally taking the stairs down after the fifth circuit, although she hadn't kept count.

Reaching the ground, Tank motioned her over to the mats, instructing her to take a position opposite him, while Ranger stood behind her.

"Okay, Steph. I'm gonna make a move, and Ranger's gonna show you how to block it. When I get you in a hold, he's gonna tell you how to get out of it, and then we'll work it through step by step." Tank waited for her to indicate her understanding, before nodding at Ranger.

Ranger spoke up, his breath tickling the back of her neck. "If it feels awkward, Babe, tell us. That usually means it won't be the best way for you, and we'll work to come up with something more natural for you. The more comfortable the move, the easier it will be to learn and remember. This needs to become second nature for you, so if you find yourself in a situation, you can react quickly enough to save yourself, okay?"

She nodded again and brought her gaze back to Tank's face, blowing out a breath. "I guess I'm ready."

And so it began. They worked for two solid hours, patiently taking her through a couple of the more obvious types of submissive holds, before switching to takedown tactics that she'd find useful. They also showed her the more usual ways of escaping those holds, should she find the situation reversed, as well as preventing an escape.

Ranger finally called a halt, catching the winces she tried to hide every time she rose from the mat, her movements slower and slower with each successive exercise. He took her through some cooling exercises, and then sent her off upstairs with his key fob to shower and get dressed, giving her exactly one half hour to meet him back on the fifth floor.

Steph groaned as she slumped against the wall of the elevator, her body aching from her toenails, all the way to the tips of her hair. She'd really hoped she could've lasted longer than she had, but Ranger could read her better than she could herself sometimes. She wondered what he had planned for her next lesson; he knew she was tired and sore, but seemed very insistent that she return back downstairs after showering. She'd much rather take a nap on his sumptuous bed with the glorious 700-thread count sheets.

She entered the apartment tiredly, dropping the key fob in the dish sitting on the table next to the door, before dragging herself through the bedroom and into the bathroom. She turned on the shower, stripping off the exercise clothing as the water heated up enough to cloud the room and steam up the mirror over the sink.

She stepped under the spray and stood with her eyes closed as the water pounded her aching body. If it wasn't for the fact that Ranger would be disappointed in her for sloughing off, she'd gladly slide to the floor of the shower and sleep as the water ran over her.

After standing there dozing for a solid ten minutes as the hot water eased the aches, she shook herself awake and began washing the sweat off her body, lathering her hair up with the shampoo and idly rinsing the suds away, before applying the conditioner. She didn't trust herself with the razor, being as tired as she was, so she shrugged off the minute stubble on her legs and rinsed her hair, shutting off the water when the last of the suds circled the drain.

She stepped out and dried off, realizing she'd neglected to bring a change of clothes into the bathroom with her. She grabbed Ranger's robe off the hook behind the door and snuggled into it, caressing the soft material as she made her way into his dressing room. She picked out a bra and panty set and dropped the robe, hurriedly pulling the underwear on, before donning a pair of jeans and a stretchy tee, followed by a pair of thick socks and her Doc Martens.

She was afraid she was running out of time, and Ranger would soon be returning to drag her back downstairs. She would rather he didn't see her colorful array of cuts and bruises just yet; she was still feeling a little too sensitive for a session of show-and-tell right now.

Back in the bathroom, she finger-combed her hair, and then made a face in the mirror, before scraping it up into another messy ponytail and calling it good. She snagged the Seals hat that Ranger had given her and crammed it over her head, pulling the ponytail through the back.

It was bad enough that she would be expected to make an appearance at her parents' house in the next day or two – a prospect she was neither looking forward to, nor equipped for. Unfortunately, her presence would be demanded by her mother, and no excuses would be acceptable, unless she didn't mind being cut off from leftovers and desserts for the rest of her life.

She collected Ranger's key fob and trudged dispiritedly out of the apartment and into the elevator, her eyes starting to sting when she envisioned her mother's reaction. Why couldn't her mother understand her, or at least pretend that Steph didn't disappoint her all the time? Even her sister Valerie seemed to cut her some slack every now and then, diverting her mother's attention, until she could either collect herself or make her escape.

Better yet, why couldn't she be normal like her mother wanted, and be content to settle down as a wife and mother, instead of desperately wishing she could fly, like Wonder Woman? _Yeah, that's real mature of ya, Steph. Why don't you just strap on a diaper while you're at it? You'll never grow up at this rate! _She sighed. She'd give a lot to quit being such a big disappointment to everyone she cared about. She just couldn't bring herself to give up her dreams…

When the elevator dinged its arrival at the fifth floor, she silently berated herself for the impromptu pity party and straightened her shoulders. Ranger still believed in her, and he'd never let her down yet. She wasn't about to let _him_ down, either.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Please see chapter one.

**Just For A Moment…**

_**Chapter 4**_

SHE STEPPED OUT OF the elevator and studied the hallway, guessing from the sounds of activity off to her left that Ranger's office could be found in that direction. She started down the hall, stopping when she reached the doorway that opened into a huge room filled with electronic equipment and a large contingent of black-clothed Merry Men. She recognized Ram sitting in front of a huge bank of monitors, but the man currently seated next to him was a stranger to her. They were obviously occupied with the same task of scanning the video feeds from the numerous accounts they protected, barely glancing her way when she appeared.

She let her gaze wander over the rest of the room, taking in the vast array of gadgetry that many of the men easily manipulated and controlled. They all seemed intent in their duties, but several lifted their heads and showed open curiosity at her presence. They had never seen a woman in the building before, with the exception of Ella. Their study of her was abruptly ended, however, when Lester stepped out of a room down the hall and made his way to her side, his sharp gaze missing nothing, as he noticed several of the men quickly avert their heads.

He grinned and dropped his arm around her shoulders, lightly squeezing her to him affectionately as he turned them towards the room he'd just exited. "Hey, Beautiful! Ready for your next lesson? Ranger's all ready for you, and then you're mine for the rest of the day, providing you can still concentrate."

His grin was infectious, and Steph smiled back at him ruefully. "As long as no one's gonna throw me around anymore, I can probably deal with it. What's my next lesson?" she asked, stopping in the doorway of the room and spying the numerous objects laid out on the table. "Wait, I'm not gonna get shot or arrested, am I?"

Her comment brought back their conversation from the first time they met, when Steph helped them with a 'redecorating' job.

Lester let out a bark of laughter, clearly amused at her aversion to what he considered 'a fun time.' Who knew he'd have even more fun every time he encountered the 'little girl from the 'Burg'?

Ranger looked up from what he was doing as they entered the room, the muscles in his face tensing slightly as he noted the arm Lester had thrown around her shoulders. Lester grinned unabashedly at him, dropping his arm after giving her another squeeze and planting a loud sloppy kiss on her cheek.

Steph giggled and smacked his arm playfully, suddenly feeling a lot better after the good-natured teasing. Lester was probably the biggest flirt she'd ever met, and he always seemed to put her in a good mood – a talent she appreciated more than ever right now. She wanted to keep her focus on whatever it was Ranger had planned on teaching her today; not only because she knew whatever it was would help her, but also because she understood how much it meant to him for her to learn what he was offering to teach. She didn't want him to feel like he was wasting his time, valuable as it was. She had too much respect for him and his men to do otherwise.

She walked over and stood next to him, her arms crossed over her chest in a classic 'Merry Man pose'; her hands were aching to run themselves all over his body, he looked so scrumptious! "So, what's on the agenda now, Kemo Sabe? Am I gonna need another shower after I'm done? 'Cause you know, this is starting to feel like I'm chasing skips again, minus the garbage smell, of course." She looked up at him enquiringly, her blue eyes sparkling with good humor.

His lips tilted slightly in an almost-smile, relieved that she seemed to have recovered from her earlier workout. It was gonna take a lot longer to heal from the hits she'd taken from the Slayers last night, though, so he'd modified her lessons to accommodate her recovery. They had a lot of ground to cover, and he didn't want to push her too hard her first day of training. He'd have to watch her closely to make sure she wasn't overdoing it. She had a tendency to hide her exhaustion and pain behind a bright smile and mindless chatter, slipping into Denial Land instead of admitting she needed a break. If he was honest with himself, he did the same thing; his methods were somewhat different, but the results were still the same.

"Today, you're gonna learn to pick a lock. And not just one kind, but every single type of lock we can come up with." He quirked an eyebrow at her look of surprise. "Handcuffs, doorknobs, deadbolts, and after last night's activities, car and trunk locks. I want you to be able to get yourself out of anything that jeopardizes your safety and your freedom." He stopped when he noticed a shadow cross her features.

"Babe, last night, you were lucky. You can't count on there always being someone there to rescue you. As it was, I almost lost you for good, and if it hadn't been for Sally…" His voice cracked when he mentioned Sally, prompting Steph to lay a reassuring hand on his arm and squeeze gently.

"I know, Ranger. I really do." She looked up into his face, her eyes huge, earnest pools of dark blue. "I'm glad you decided to teach me all this. I'm really grateful for the help; I just hope I don't disappoint you. More than anything, I want to be able to take care of myself and not have to rely on anyone to save me. I can't keep asking everyone else to pay the cost of keeping me safe, without making the effort on my own. Thank you." She bit her lip to keep it from trembling, tamping down the almost overwhelming urge to cry; she was _not_ going to break down now.

Ranger's eyes softened as he caught the moisture in her eyes she tried to conceal. No amount of her 'Jersey girl war paint' – read makeup – could hide the dark circles under her eyes, nor could she fool him that she wasn't physically and mentally exhausted. Ranger also knew that she wouldn't admit to anything remotely suggesting weakness, electing instead to push herself to the point of collapse, rather than admit that she was too tired.

He led her over to the table, where several locks had been assembled, pulling out a chair and indicating she should sit. He sat down beside her and proceeded to explain the tools she would need to use for the different types of locks, showing her the reasons why a certain tool would be more appropriate than others, depending upon the mechanism inside the locks.

For the next two hours, he and Lester made her open each and every lock, some over and over, until she could pick them with her eyes closed. It was only when they reached a particularly obstinate deadbolt that she finally broke down in frustration, turning to Lester for consolation and hiding her face from Ranger. She didn't want to see the disappointment on his face at her failure to manipulate the intricate inner workings.

He felt it like a blow to his chest, slamming down his blank when she turned away as he fought down the hurt he felt when she turned to Lester. _Buck up, soldier!_ _Never let them see your weakness._ He nodded when Lester looked up at him in confusion; he stood, and then left the room, murmuring he needed to check in with Tank.

After Steph calmed down, Lester starting telling her about some of his earlier faux pas, including his first attempt at picking a lock. "It was supposed to be a simple one, much like the one at your apartment," he joked, which had the desired effect.

She giggled tiredly and yawned. "Do you think it would be all right if I took a nap?" she asked, stifling another yawn as she finished talking.

Lester thought for a moment. "Yeah, but can I ask you something first, Beautiful?" He was watching her intently, which was making her a little nervous.

"Um…yeah, sure. What's up?" she asked, a feeling of dread suddenly making her insides roil.

He lifted his hand and captured her chin, looking her squarely in the eye as he asked, "How come you turned to me when you got frustrated with that lock? Why not talk it over with Ranger?" He kept a firm grip on her chin as she tried to lower her gaze, her eyes suddenly taking on the look of a deer caught in the headlights.

"Uh…uhm…what do you mean?" she asked, trying to stall. How could she explain her actions, without giving too much away?

"Steph." His voice and expression were stern – the same way he always was when he was dead serious.

Tears welled up in her eyes, and he dropped his hand, allowing her to lower her head. _Stupid tears_. She wrapped her arms around her upper body, turning away to collect herself. "I was tired, and I really needed a good laugh. You always make me laugh." She hoped he would take that as her answer, because if she told him the whole truth, she just knew he'd think she was pitiful.

He let out a snort. "C'mon, Beautiful! You can do better than that. What's the real reason you didn't turn to Ranger?"

She took a deep breath, realizing that he could read her better than she'd thought, and that nothing but the honest truth would satisfy him. "I can't disappoint him, Lester," she answered in a small voice.

"Disappoint him?" he asked, shocked that she'd say such a thing. "Why would you think you'd disappoint him?"

"Because he's always so patient with me," she wailed. "He's always there when I need him, and he does so much for me and…and…and he's so smart, and generous, and beautiful, and…" She stopped to swallow, almost choking on the sobs that were trying to clog her throat. "I don't want let him down, Lester. I can't!"

"Christ! How could you possibly think you'd be letting him down, just because you couldn't pick an extremely difficult lock on your first day?" he asked, disbelief distorting his handsome face. "Damn, Beautiful! We're _all_ so fucking proud of you that we can't concentrate half the time when you're around! We can't wait to see what you're gonna ace next!"

She snorted derisively. "Don't you mean 'blow up'?" She held up her hand in a 'stop' gesture when he made to argue. "Save it, Lester. I know all about the bets you guys have on me, so don't try to deny it. The police department's been betting on me since my first car exploded, so I'm used to the ridicule." A little bit of hurt leaked into her voice when she mentioned the bets, but she tried to shake it off. She wasn't about to let anyone know how much those bets stung.

Lester's face had returned to its usual 'good mood' demeanor, a smile lightening his expression. "I'm serious, Steph. We really do admire the way you're able to learn so quickly, and especially how you manage to bounce back from all the shit you find yourself in. I know I've never seen Ranger more proud of anyone than he is of you, and I've known him all my life. Trust me, he really does care, and he doesn't think you're a screw-up."

Her head shot up at that comment. How the hell had he known what she was thinking?

"We really don't have ESP, Beautiful. You're face is pretty easy to read." He smiled again, but this time, it seemed to be a lot more self-deprecating. "I'd give anything to be able to read people's minds, so I can figure out what the hell's going on half the time. Right now, I'd say you're probably finally figuring out that you're falling in love with Ranger, and that scares you, because you don't know how he feels about you. He's almost impossible to read, but we grew up together, so I think I can say with more than just a little bit of certainty that he feels the same. I know he acts differently around you, but then, you're an anomaly, where he's concerned."

Her jaw dropped halfway through his little speech, drawing a chuckle from Lester. She turned around again, keeping her face averted while she processed everything he'd just said.

He was right. She _was_ falling in love with Ranger, and she was scared of what that meant in regards to their relationship that he refused to acknowledge. What if he figured it out and backed away? She couldn't lose him now! She whirled around in panic, her voice pleading with Lester not to share her secret.

"Please don't say anything to him, Lester! I can't lose what little I've got of him, and he'll back away if he finds out how I feel." Just the thought of Ranger knowing how pathetic she was had her hyperventilating. "He's already told me that getting involved would be a bad idea, and I don't think I can take it if he cuts me out of his life –the little he's allowed me into it." A sudden thought occurred to her when she thought back over what Lester had said.

"Wait a minute. You said you've known Ranger all his life." Realization set in as a smile slightly reminiscent of Ranger bloomed on his face. _Oh no_…! "Are you two related?" she asked suspiciously, a sinking feeling beginning in the pit of her stomach.

A short laugh escaped him. "Yeah, Beautiful. Ric's my cousin. We were sent to Miami together to live with our Abuela."

"Shit." She groaned, thinking back on everything she'd told him. "You _will_ keep this conversation to yourself, right?" she asked, her tone hopeful.

He smiled as he sent her a compassionate look, nodding his agreement. "Your secret's safe with me, Beautiful. Now, why don't you head upstairs for a nap? You're practically dead on your feet, and I want your mind fresh for this afternoon's lesson." He drew her against him and gave her a hug, dropping a friendly kiss onto the top of her head.

She gave him a watery smile and extricated herself from his arms, blowing out a breath of relief. Although it scared her that he now knew her secret, at least it looked like she finally had an ally that understood what was going on in her head. She snorted to herself. _At least _someone_ knows, because I sure as shit don't have a clue!_

"I guess I'll be up on seven. Can you call me when it's time to get back to work?" she asked.

At his murmur of assent she left the room and made her way to the elevator, lost in her thoughts as she got out on the seventh floor and let herself into Ranger's apartment. Trust her to get herself into another situation she didn't know how to handle. She mentally swatted her gloomy thoughts away as tiredness took over and called out as she walked down the hall, hearing nothing but the sound of her own voice. Relieved that she had the place to herself, she stripped down and crawled under the covers of Ranger's delicious bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Please see chapter one.

**Just For A Moment…**

_**Chapter 5**_

AFTER AN UNNECESSARY CHECK-IN with Tank, which had the big man looking at him strangely, Ranger holed up in his office, wading through the small stack of paperwork that earlier in the day he'd foregone in favor of starting Stephanie's training. Now, though, he decided he needed some time to himself, convinced that he had nothing better to do anyway.

He was surprised at the severity of the pain he felt when Steph turned away from him and sought his cousin's comfort. _It's not as if you've ever really encouraged her to rely on you in that respect,_ he thought. His head told him he was lucky he hadn't been stupid enough to tell her how he felt about her, but his heart railed at him for being such an ass and holding back. _You're the one who gave her the impression that a relationship between you wasn't possible, so how the hell was she supposed to know that you've changed your mind? _

_Enough! _he told himself. _Concentrate on the business, and keep your control. _She didn't need to know how much her actions had hurt him, so if he could just stay focused, he'd get through this. He'd had more than enough practice to accomplish _that_ objective.

An hour later, he'd had enough of paperwork. He'd spent more than half that time trying to read through one contract, and he still couldn't quite grasp the specifics. _So much for that diversion. _Maybe now would be a good time to round up some skips; any more time spent here trying to concentrate would likely end up driving him nuts or make him want to punch someone. His cousin, for starters. He grabbed his keys and the stack of FTA folders, clipping his phone onto his belt as he left his office. The sooner he got out of the building and away from everyone, the better.

He walked into the Comm room, scanning the men present there, before catching Cal's glance. With the tilt of his head, he started for the stairs, not waiting to see if the tattoo-faced man was following him. Upon reaching the garage, he beeped his F-150 truck open and slipped into the driver's seat, pausing to hand Cal the folders as the man opened the passenger door and climbed in.

He started the truck and backed out, ignoring Cal's raised eyebrow when he peeled out of the garage. He needed work out some aggression and figured this recent batch of FTAs were the perfect targets.

The ringing of a phone brought Stephanie out of an exhausted sleep, her limbs sore and leaden. She recognized the ring as her cell phone, and her face scrunched in confusion. She didn't remember having it when they got back to Haywood last night…

She picked it up and looked at the display, recognizing the Comm room's number on the caller ID. With a groan, she pressed the button to answer as she climbed out of the bed, suddenly realizing by the draft that she'd only left her panties on when she started her nap.

Panic that Ranger might come back while she stood there had her running for the bathroom and closing the door, forgetting the aches she felt all over her body in her efforts to avoid a confrontation. She belatedly realized she still hadn't answered her phone, even though she'd pressed the button. She blushed and put it to her ear, hearing Lester's frantic voice on the other end, asking if everything was all right.

"Um…sorry, Lester. I'll be down in fifteen minutes. I just need to wake up." She ended the call and set the phone down, answering Mother Nature's call before washing her hands and splashing water on her face to wake herself up. She went to do something about her hair, but grimaced and decided to just wear her Seals hat. She'd need to wash it again to make it behave, and she wasn't up to another shower right now.

Walking cautiously into the bedroom and encountering no one, she hurriedly pulled on her clothes she'd stripped off earlier and grabbed the key fob to the apartment, locking the door and stopping at the elevator.

Upon reaching the fifth floor, she rushed off the elevator, only to run straight into Bobby as he was getting on. She would have fallen after bouncing off his chest if he hadn't reacted so quickly and grabbed her arms, steadying her until she'd regained her balance.

"Whoa, Bomber! Where's the fire?" He smiled as she righted herself. "You really need to be…"

"…more aware of my surroundings," she finished, rolling her eyes. "Yes, I know. Sorry, Bobby. I was just in a hurry to meet Lester. Do you know where he is?" she asked, her breathing still not quite normal.

"Right here, Beautiful!" Lester called out before Bobby could answer her, striding down the hallway toward the elevator with what looked suspiciously like a bag of donuts from the Tasty Pastry and a coffee cup.

_Was that wonderful smell in the air fresh Boston Crèmes? And coffee?_ _Be still my heart!_

"Lester, you are a god among men. Bless you!" she crooned as he handed her a to-go cup filled with hot delicious coffee and the bag of fat and sugar…er…donuts. She inhaled the aroma of coffee, realizing he'd already added cream and sugar – and in no small amounts, either. She was sure there was drool running down her chin, but she didn't care at the moment. She was in heaven!

"Thought you could use some wakeup food before we get started. You'll need all your focus for the next part of your training. I'll meet you right here at this workstation in fifteen, so eat up. Oh, and you might want to hide the evidence when you're done. This stuff's banned at RangeMan." The last he said with a smirk, but she was too busy stuffing her face to give him a decent eyeroll before he strolled away.

_Yum!_

True to his word, exactly fifteen minutes later, he was back, just as she was swallowing the last drop of coffee. She could feel the caffeine and sugar running through her body, so she was good to go. "Okay, hit me, oh mighty one. What's up first?"

He grinned, a touch of mischief in his eyes as he began instructing Steph on the computer. Turned out, Lester was pretty damn smart when it came to computers, and even though she knew enough to browse the internet and check her email, everything he showed her seemed like wizardry.

He started out with some search engines to pull up basic information, and then he began to show her some tricks to ferret out the information the sites tried to hide until the specialized programs Rangeman utilized kicked in. As an example, they used an FTA whose file he'd brought, and by the time they were finished with their subject, she knew the results of his last dental exam. These programs were the shit!

They had just finished their third file, when the elevator doors dinged open, revealing Ranger and Cal returning from wherever they'd gone while she was sleeping. Suddenly, she remembered her earlier conversation with Lester, and when Ranger's gaze landed on her, she felt a blush creep up before bending her head to study the file on the desk in front of her. She hadn't been prepared to see him quite so soon, and his appearance caught her off guard, triggering little shivers down her spine.

Lester began explaining what he'd been teaching her, telling Ranger how quick she'd been to catch on to all the programs, as well as finding the right information. When Stephanie looked up at him, he was wearing his blank face, his responses unemotional as Lester filled him in. After her 'computer instructor' finished explaining the progress she'd made, he simply nodded his head and turned away, heading down the hallway to his office without a word.

Stung, she blinked back the tears that threatened to spill over, swallowing a sudden lump in her throat. She shot Lester a questioning look, wondering if perhaps he'd broken his word and told Ranger about their conversation. The puzzled expression on his face told her he was just as confused by his cousin's behavior as she was.

Her "high" at learning the programs so quickly evaporated, sapping her energy and leaving her feeling lost. Did he already know how she felt about him? Was this his way of telling her that her "affection" wasn't welcomed or returned? Her composure starting to crack, she could only whisper to Lester that she'd probably done more today than she should have and was calling it a day. At his nod of assent and comment that they were done for the day anyway, she scrambled for the elevator and stepped inside before she embarrassed herself further.

Lester shook his head as he watched Stephanie make her escape, not missing the tell-tale shine of tears in her eyes when Ric had thrown up his blank face, and worst of all, withholding comment when Lester had sung her praises about how quickly she'd picked up the lessons. What bug had crawled up his ass now? Never before had his cousin failed to tell Bombshell how proud he was of her; he _always_ showed unending support and badly needed encouragement.

He decided he needed some answers, and if he had to call his cousin out and take him to the mats in order to get those answers, he'd do it in a heartbeat. He knew only too well how devastated Steph had been by Ric's behavior, and he meant to find out why the bastard had acted like such a prick. He walked down to the break room, where he'd seen Cal head after getting off the elevator. Maybe a little background was in order first…

His target was alone when he entered. "Cal!" he called. When the man looked up in response, Lester headed over and sat down across the table from him. "Anything unusual happen while you guys were out today?" he asked, a frown creasing his face when Cal shook his head. He thought for a moment. "You didn't run into Morelli, did you?"

At Cal's negative reply, he sighed and left the room, deciding he might as well get it over with. Besides, getting Cal to say more than two words at a time was like him swearing off women. _Never gonna happen._

When he reached his cousin's office, he found Ric sitting at his desk, staring out the window with an indefinable look on his face. Not his usual blank face, which was a sure sign he was hiding his emotions, but an expression Lester couldn't put his finger on. It almost seemed like he was sad…

"Ric?" he called softly.

When his cousin turned to look at him, his face became its trademark blank look, making Lester wonder if he'd been mistaken when he first walked in. He closed the door behind him and plopped into the chair in front of the desk, eliciting a raised eyebrow from the man he'd come to question.

"What's going on with you, man?" he asked, striking a deceptively relaxed pose as he slouched in the chair.

"What do mean, what's going on?" Ranger asked, his voice emotionless as he sat back in his chair. He stared directly at his cousin, showing nothing whatsoever; for the first time Lester could remember, even his eyes were blank.

"What's up with you? Did something happen today? Is everything all right?" Lester asked, watching his cousin's face closely for anything that could tell him why he'd been so cold to Steph earlier.

Ranger quirked an eyebrow. "Nothing happened to _me_. Anything happen to _you_?" he shot back, an odd note in his voice.

Lester frowned at the emphasis Ric had placed on the words "me" and "you." Was he missing something here? "Nothing's happened to _me _sinceI left home yesterday." His gaze narrowed on his cousin. "Just what are you implying, Ric?"

"Not a fucking thing, Lester. What are _you_ implying?" Ranger answered, a touch of anger lacing his words.

Lester raised an eyebrow in question, his voice a little louder this time. "Okay, Ric, I give. What bug crawled up your ass since this morning? Not only are you acting like a jerk, you were a first class prick to Steph just now, so I'm gonna ask you once more. What the fuck is going on?" He stood as he finished, placing his hands on the desk and leaning forward aggressively. This was _not_ going well at all!

Ranger stood up as well, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at his cousin. He really didn't need this shit right now. "I don't remember asking your advice on how I _treat_ Stephanie. Now, if that's all you came in here to tell me, I've got work to do, and so do you." He picked up his keys and came around the desk, stopping when he was even with Lester. "I'm heading out. Don't be in here when I get back."

He started toward the door, stopping when he felt Lester's hand on his arm.

"You hurt her, God damn it! How could you cut her off at the knees like that?" Lester shouted, pushing Ranger away from him. "Man, all she wanted was your approval. You just needed to say something, _anything_, and she would've been happy as hell. Instead you gave her about as much thought as a piece of lint. Oh wait…at least lint gets picked off. You didn't even give her _that_ much. What's gotten into you? You've been sniffing after her for three years now, and suddenly she's not worthy of a single word of encouragement? What the fuck are you doing?"

Ranger sneered at his cousin, his voice sarcastic as he answered. "Why the hell does she need _me_ to encourage her? She's got you, _cuz_."

That stopped Lester cold. As he stood there and played the day back over in his head, the pieces began falling into place. When he shot a look at Ric, his cousin's eyes skittered away from his, focusing on something over Lester's shoulder.

"This morning, when she got frustrated with that lock, she turned to me. That's what's pissing you off, isn't it?" Lester asked as he searched his cousin's face, sympathy for the one man who knew all his secrets flooding over him – sympathy that would be unwelcome. "That's why you left to check in with Tank, wasn't it?"

Ranger shrugged, not willing to admit something he thought so weak as getting his feelings hurt. "I needed to make sure everything was running smoothly. I'd been busy all morning," he explained lamely. He kept his expression stoic, holding himself in check.

"Aw, man." Lester ran his hand through his spiky hair, trying to think how much of this morning's conversation he could reveal without breaking Steph's confidence. "The only reason she turned to me was because she was afraid you were disappointed in her. She wants to make you proud, and she thinks you'll decide you're just wasting your time training her, that's all. Well, that, and I have better jokes than you do."

He cracked a grin, hoping to see the same on Ric's face. He didn't.

"C'mon Ric. Every time she succeeded in picking a lock this morning, she looked at you straight away, and you told her she did well. By the time she got to that lock, she was sore, frustrated, and running out of steam."

Lester plopped back in the chair, slouching down until his head rested against the top of the cushion as he stared at the ceiling.

"You know damn well what she went through last night, and she's been trying to bury it deep down inside so she can prove to you that she's worth your time. Don't kick her when she's already down, man. You can use this to get closer to her – find out if you guys can make it together. Let her know how you feel. I don't think you'll regret it if you just keep being there for her like you've always been. Something tells me you two would be awesome together, but you gotta give her something to hope for."

He looked over at his cousin, hoping to see Ric listening to him. This time he wasn't disappointed, although it was obvious to him that Ric was trying to give the impression he didn't need any advice. _Swell._

"Look, I sent her upstairs to get some more rest. She was looking pretty tired and feeling hurt, so I told her we were done for today. Why don't you go up there and see if she's still awake, and then maybe you two could talk a little?"

Without waiting for an answer he knew wasn't forthcoming anyway, he heaved himself out of the chair and left the office and his cousin behind, walking down the hall to Tank's lair and knocking on the door. At the big man's invitation to enter, he stepped into the office and closed the door, sighing as he plopped into the guest chair sitting against the wall.

Tank raised an eyebrow in question as he looked over at the man lounging in the chair, taking in the almost defeated expression on his face. Receiving no response to his inquiring look, he leaned back in his chair, contemplating what to say in order to find out what was going on this time.

"How are Bombshell's lessons coming? You finished for the day?" he asked. It seemed as good a place as any to start, while leaving it wide open for Lester to fill him in as to what was on his mind. Lester wasn't known for keeping his own counsel on much of anything, and he figured it wouldn't take much for the smaller man to spill his guts. As usual, he was right.

"Ric was acting like an ass toward Steph, so I stopped the lessons for today. She went upstairs to get some rest and get away for a while. If he's smart, he'll head up there and apologize to her before it's too late."

"Acting like an ass how?" Tank asked, his brow furrowing at the thought.

"Earlier, she was trying to pick that Ashley-Norton deadbolt; you know, the one that took us forever to master?" Tank nodded affirmatively, and Lester continued. "She was getting so frustrated, she just about started to cry, and she ended up turning to me instead of Ric." Tank raised an eyebrow in surprise, causing Lester to rush to explain. "She was afraid Ric would be disappointed in her, so she was hiding her face. Ric took off out of the room, looking like I'd just killed his best friend, and later, when I was teaching Steph those new search programs and showing her how to hack into some information sites, he came back from chasing skips. I was telling him how quickly she'd caught on, and he just nodded and left, not saying a damn thing to her. She just about started to cry; I'm thinking she thought he was pushing her away again." He shrugged, letting out a sigh and leaning back into the chair, his eyes closing as if he were tired.

"So what happened next? Did you talk to him about it?" Tank asked, a note of irritation in his voice.

"Yeah, I confronted him just a few minutes ago in his office, where he was pretending to do paperwork. We just about came to blows before I figured out what was going on and told him to go talk to her. I'm just hoping he doesn't do something else just as stupid before the day's over." He sighed again, reaching up to run his hands through his spiky hair, a sure sign he was frustrated. "They're both hurting, and I think the only thing that's going to help the both of them is for Ric to pull his head out of his ass and tell her how he really feels about her. Then maybe we can all breathe a little easier."

Tank almost chuckled, but caught himself, another thought making him stop and ask curiously, "You think she feels the same?" He leaned forward to place his elbows on the desk, his eyes staring piercingly at Lester as he waited for him to answer.

Without raising his head or opening his eyes, Lester nodded reluctantly. "She asked me not to say anything to Ric, but she's falling in love with him, and she's too scared to say anything to him, in case he backs away again. I have a feeling he's been feeding her a line of bullshit so she doesn't catch on how he really feels about her. My guess is she won't be going back to the cop anymore, but Ric doesn't seem to comprehend that. I just hope he doesn't push her back to him like he did before. That just might kill her."

"What? She admitted she was in love with him?" Tank asked eagerly, leaning forward in expectation. "What did she say? Spill it, buddy. Word for word, and don't leave anything out!" he demanded.

Lester sat up and gave Tank an eyeroll worthy of any Jersey girl. "God, Tank. You're worse than Celia and the others when it comes to gossip. She asked me to keep this to myself, and I've already said too much." At Tank's darkening countenance, he bent a little bit. "Just take my word for it; she's already hopelessly in love with the jerk," he added exasperatingly. He sure hoped she'd understand when she found out how he'd blabbed, and to whom.

"Well hell! That's excellent news!" Tank exclaimed excitedly. "We may just have something to celebrate after all!" He leaned back in his chair again, a goofy grin on his face.

Lester sighed. "Just don't get your hopes up yet. Ric's messed up so many chances with her the past three years, I'm surprised she hasn't told him to go to hell and found someone else."

He grimaced at the thought. Not only was the thought of his cousin "hooking up" with someone other than Steph abhorrent, but he hated the thought that their new friend would not only fade out of their lives, but probably end up quitting the skip-tracing business altogether, turning it back into the mundane task it had been before she crashed into their lives and brightened their otherwise dark days.

Tank looked over at him, surprise and dismay changing his face from the happy thoughts he'd been having. "You think she might actually give up on him? 'Cause I gotta tell ya, if it starts looking like he's backing off again, I'm gonna kick his ass and drag him to a secure room hogtied and gagged. I'll leave you in charge of getting the Bombshell there, and we'll make sure Bobby's on standby with enough stuff to knock them out until we get them locked up together and talking." He ran a hand over his bald pate in frustration, shaking his head at the possibility of having to go through with such drastic measures.

Lester chuckled mirthlessly. "Somehow, I get the feeling you'd be getting the easy task." He got up and went toward the door, opening it before another thought struck him. "You think we should go ahead and plan 'Operation Plunger'?" He looked put out when Tank didn't get it right away. "Start with Steph's last name and end it with Ranger?" he said exasperatingly. "You know, so if someone overhears one of us talking, they won't figure it out?" At Tank's wry grin, he went on. "Plus, getting their heads outa their asses is gonna be a lot like cleaning toilets. Dirty and fucking unpleasant as hell. We might wanna call in some backup to plan some alternate scenarios. With these two, we'll need them."

Tank let out a bellow of laughter that could be heard all the way down the hall into the Comm room. "So who do you want in on this? And just what are we gonna do with them?"

Lester turned around and closed the door, sitting back down in the seat in front of his friend's desk. "I know just the place. Remember that cabin up in the woods that Ric was thinking of buying and renovating for a safe house?" At Tank's nod, he began to lay out what he had in mind, stressing that timing was going to be the key. That and a shitload of luck!

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Please see chapter one.

**Just For A Moment…**

_**Chapter 6**_

RANGER LOCKED UP HIS office and stood in the hallway, jingling his keys in his hands while he considered his cousin's advice. With a muttered expletive, he headed for the elevator, clicking a button on his key fob to take him to the seventh floor. If it turned out he was making a fool of himself, he was gonna kill Lester. Slowly, and with malice.

When he entered the apartment, it was to find it cool and dark, the only sounds being the quiet hum of the electronics in the living room. He moved silently, placing his keys in the dish by the door, before stopping off in the kitchen for a bottle of water. He was stalling; he knew he needed to speak to Steph, but saying the right words without embarrassing himself wasn't going to be easy. _So when's the last time _anything_ was easy when it came to Stephanie Plum?_

He caught himself up at that thought. _Wasn't she worth it?_ _Weren't _they _worth it? _Their Someday? With a grimace, he shook his head. Yes they were. After almost three fucking years of watching her go back to the cop, knowing full well that whatever they were trying to accomplish wasn't making her happy – and it _definitely_ didn't make _him _happy – it would be a relief. He was going to have to bite the bullet and lay his heart out on the line.

He made his way into the bedroom, his eyes immediately drawn to the bed, where Stephanie lay curled into a ball, sound asleep. He frowned; the late afternoon sun shining through the open windows was highlighting the dried tracks on her face where tears had ravaged her cheeks. Her posture was defensive, as if she were protecting herself from someone.

_From him. _

Biting back the urge to growl in self-loathing, he made his way into his dressing room, removing his weapons as he went. After locking them in the safe, he walked back out into the bedroom, focusing his attention away from the bed and its solitary occupant.

With a tired sigh, he moved into the bathroom, stripping himself naked, before climbing into the shower. As the hot water pounded into his shoulders and sluiced down his back, he pondered about how he should tell her how he felt, and an even scarier thought, how she'd react. He just hoped he hadn't destroyed whatever chance they had to be together by his actions earlier. He'd have only himself to blame if she rebuffed him.

Finishing his shower, he dried off, reaching for his black silk boxers. He started to pull them on, but then thought better of it, dropping them back into the drawer and walking stark naked across the bedroom to the bed. He slid under the covers and turned to Steph, spooning himself around her and pulling her into him. He heard a soft whimper escape her lips as he wrapped his arms around her, stilling his body in case she woke up.

Satisfied that she was still asleep, he buried his face in her curls, inhaling the scent of her shampoo as she sighed in her sleep. He had to stifle a groan as, without warning, she wriggled her butt against him, her lace-clad ass stirring his cock to rigid attention. _Dios, she was going to drive him crazy!_

He thought about getting up and taking another shower – a nice, hot, soapy shower, where he could temporarily alleviate the ache in his groin. The longer he thought about it, the more appealing the idea became. After all, he reasoned, it was going to be a long night, and his morning wood would only reinforce Stephanie's belief that he only wanted her for sex if he spent the night hard and unsatisfied, only to ravish her in the morning. How could he get her to believe he wanted more than her body, and for more than an occasional night?

He started to lift the covers to slide out, not counting on the warmth of his body Stephanie was reveling in as she slept. When his body lost contact with hers, she rolled over to him, blindly seeking him out as she surfaced from a deep sleep. Startled, he paused to look down at her, biting back a groan as her eyes opened sleepily and encountered his own hot gaze.

Stephanie's bewilderment barely lasted a moment, before realization set in and she drew back, her face flushed in embarrassment as she tried to cover up the emotions she knew were portrayed on her face. She turned quickly to hide her expression, knowing he wouldn't appreciate her feelings toward him. Hopefully, she could at least preserve their friendship, strained as it was. She just wasn't sure how to go about doing that at the moment, though.

He sighed as she turned away, realizing it was going to be more difficult than he'd thought to convince her how he truly felt. That is, providing he managed to overcome his reluctance to open himself up to her. _That, and quit acting like a wimp every time things get emotional. You need to act like you've got a set, soldier!_

He waited until she'd gotten out of the bed and closed herself up in the bathroom, before pulling himself up the bed to lean on the headboard, keeping the sheet tucked around him as he tried to work out the best way to start this overdue conversation. He hoped it wouldn't have to be accomplished through the bathroom door, although not having to face her would be infinitely better than seeing her face when she rejected him – or worse, pitied him.

The opening of the bathroom door brought his self-flagellating to a halt as Stephanie hesitantly left the bathroom, seeming consternated at finding him still in the bedroom. _Here goes nothing_, he thought.

It was obvious to her that he wanted to talk to her, and she knew only too well that talking to Ranger with a bed in the room wasn't a very good idea. She also knew that once he got an idea into his head, he refused to let himself be distracted. She edged toward the bedroom door.

"Babe…Steph, I think we need to talk." Ranger began, keeping his voice steady and calm, although inside, he was cringing. She looked like she was getting ready to flee the apartment.

She looked at him wide-eyed. "Um…can…what did you w…want to talk a…about?" _Nice, you little wimp! Next thing you know, you'll be wanting to call your daddy! _

Ranger sighed inwardly and brushed his hair back from his face. "How about you meet me in the living room? I'm going to get some clothes on."

Steph squeaked a reply and bolted from the room as she saw him about to fling the covers aside and get out of bed. Somehow, she knew he wasn't wearing his customary boxers he'd worn to bed since she had invaded the apartment. _A bed and naked Ranger…yum! _

_Cut it out, _she castigated herself. Having sex with Ranger now would only complicate things, and she didn't think she could survive another rejection from him. Especially not now, when she had finally admitted to herself she was in love with him.

She made it to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, grabbing the first cold thing she could find and holding it to her face. The bottle of water felt wonderful against her flushed cheeks, and she debated whether to open it and drink it, or simply keep running it over her face.

Needing to keep her mouth occupied won out, and she snapped the top open, holding it up to her lips and allowing the cold water to slide down her throat. Ranger's sudden appearance in her peripheral vision nearly caused her to choke as she swallowed the water. _Shit!_ _I need to be more aware…_

Hoping to delay as much as possible, she indicated the water and asked him if he'd like one as well. At his nod, she reached into the fridge and grabbed an unopened bottle, setting it on the counter before moving into the living room, where she wouldn't feel so cornered. She sat at the far end of the sofa and tucked her feet under her, dread causing her to grab one of the throw pillows and hug it to her chest defensively. _He's probably going to tell me I have to leave…_

Ranger followed her into the living room and sank into the other end of the sofa, angling his body into the corner where he could observe Stephanie, yet still easily avert his gaze. _This is it, Manoso. Don't blow it!_

He cleared his throat. "I think there was a big misunderstanding earlier. I might've given you the wrong idea about some things that happened earlier, so I thought we should talk it over." _Dios, this was hard!_

"Um…what things?" Steph asked. "I thought you made yourself pretty clear, so I guess the only thing I need to know is, when do you want me to leave?" She swallowed a lump that rose up in her throat. _What do I do now? _She blinked back the tears that began to pool in her eyes.

Ranger opened his mouth to speak, but the shrill ring of the land line interrupted whatever he'd been about to say. With a muffled curse, he rose and stepped over to the counter, snatching the phone off the cradle and answering with an impatient "Yo!"

Stephanie watched as he listened, his blank face reappearing as he muttered another curse and bit out "Five minutes!" and dropped the phone back into the cradle. He rubbed his face, before dropping his hands to his sides and walking into the bedroom out of sight.

_Saved by the bell_, she thought irrationally. At least she didn't have to suffer the indignity of having him tell her she wasn't welcome here anymore. She sat motionless until Ranger reappeared in the doorway, dressed and strapping his shoulder holster in place as he walked over to the front door.

"It seems your boyfriend is making a nuisance of himself downstairs. Stay put; I want to finish this tonight before it goes on any longer." Without waiting for her to reply, he opened the front door and left the apartment, closing the door with a decisive snap.

_Damn!_ _Leave it to Joe to interrupt yet again, just when they were about to really talk. Stay put, my ass! _she muttered indignantly to herself. She scrambled off the sofa and ran into the bedroom, frantically searching for more suitable clothing. No way was she gonna sit back idly while Ranger took care of her problems _yet again_!

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Please see chapter one.

**Just For A Moment…**

_**Chapter 7**_

WHEN RANGER STEPPED OFF the elevator into the lobby of RangeMan, he struggled to rein in his temper as he heard Morelli yelling at Drew, the newest of his employees who hadn't yet had the dubious pleasure of confronting the irate detective until now. The sight that greeted him, however, was more than satisfying. His man was standing behind the front desk with his arms crossed over his muscular chest, his expression stoic as Morelli continued to rant.

"Stop acting like you don't know what I'm talking about! You know damn well your boss has got my girlfriend locked up in here! You tell that murdering son of a bitch to release Stephanie! He's impeding a police investigation, and you're guilty of obstruction of justice just by refusing to cooperate!" Morelli was so furious, he was spitting as he bellowed, the veins in his neck pulsing alarmingly. At Ranger's appearance, he turned his anger on the Cuban bounty hunter, daring to invade Ranger's personal space, yet ignoring the dangerous stance he unerringly precipitated.

Ranger stood silently with his arms crossed in his classic "don't fuck with me" pose, the menace emanating from him palpable as he waited for the detective's next move.

Morelli's chin jutted out aggressively as he ground out his next comment, his face not two inches from Ranger's. Bad move.

"Finally decided to 'grace' us with your presence, huh, Manoso?" the detective sneered, his handsome face distorted with hate. "I should take you in for obstruction! I want Stephanie released to me immediately!" He paused, his expression clearly showing his distaste to be in this position. "She's _my _girlfriend; I'm sick and tired of you sticking your nose into my business! I'm here to take her home!"

Ranger's face maintained his trademark blank expression; only his eyes, which became hard as flint, betrayed the fact that he was furious. "I think you'd better re-evaluate your position here, _Detective. _Your demands are not only unwelcome here, but unwarranted. Stephanie is here of her own free will, and not only do I have her father's blessing, but _she_ asked me to bring her here."

Morelli bit out an expletive. "She doesn't have a clue what you're all about, Manoso, but I do! She thinks you're a superhero, and you've only reinforced that belief! Hell, she's just an inept little idiot who's blinded by your badass image! When she finally decides to grow up and realize that she's just another conquest to you, as well as a laughingstock of the 'Burg, she'll come crawling back to me and begging for another chance. She isn't even fit for anything but making babies, and all your 'encouragement' to her about this asinine job of hers is going to get her killed!" he bellowed.

If anything, Ranger's expression became even deadlier, his voice brimming with malevolence. "You know, Morelli, I used to think you could give her so much more than I could, and like a fool, I sent her back to you. That won't be happening anymore. She's mine now, and she won't be coming back to you. Ever."

Ranger's words sent Morelli over the edge, and with a roar, he leapt at the bounty hunter, spewing expletives as he tried to pound the man's face out of existence. He belligerently stated "Stephanie Plum belongs to me," and "You will have her over my dead body."

The Man in Black allowed the detective's first punch to connect, before unleashing the fury he'd held back while listening to the Italian's degrading remarks about the woman he loved more than life itself. The satisfying crunch of bone and cartilage breaking under his fist was small consolation for Morelli's vicious diatribe; still, he managed to connect two more times to other man's kidneys, before he felt someone tugging on his arm and heard an urgent voice calling him from far away.

He was in the process of angrily shaking the hand off of his arm, when the fog of rage lifted and he turned, realizing Steph was trying to pull him away from Morelli. He immediately released the hold he had on the detective, which allowed the man to collapse on the floor, the cop's starving lungs gasping noisily for air.

When the elevator doors opened to reveal a hastily dressed Stephanie, who was already halfway into rhino mode, she pulled up for a confused second, before the reality of the scene before her sank in. Ranger's comment about her "being mine" hadn't penetrated yet; she was too focused on the slurs about her intelligence by Morelli to allow anything else consideration. She was furious at the Italian hottie's comments about her ineptness at doing her job, as well as "belonging" to him, and it ignited her temper in such a way that she wasn't aware of anything except the man who'd just referred to her as "his property." She was _no one's _possession, least of all Morelli's!

Before she could react, she heard Joe bellow as he drew his hand back and let fly with a punch, connecting a glancing blow to Ranger's jaw. With a muffled cry, she raced toward the fight and grabbed at Ranger's arm, calling urgently to him. "Please stop Ranger. He's not worth it!" It was only after the bounty hunter managed to land a few blows and put the jerk back on the floor did he allow her pleas to penetrate his anger.

Breathing heavily himself, although it was due more to his fury at the detective than the effort he'd expended as he retaliated against the other man, he allowed Steph's presence to wash over him and soothe his anger.

Seeing that Ranger had calmed and mostly regained his normally controlled demeanor, she rounded on Morelli, her hands planted on her hips as she railed at the man on the floor, who lay cradling his abused face.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Joe? You've got _no_ right to come here and demand _anything_, much less my presence! I'm _not_ your girlfriend; at least not anymore! We broke up, remember?"

She was breathing heavily, trying desperately to rein in her temper as she struggled to keep her mouth from giving too much away. It wouldn't do to spill out her feelings for Ranger in the middle of a fight with Morelli; after all, she'd always denied that the bounty hunter was the reason she couldn't commit herself to the cop, even though in her heart of hearts, she knew her love for the Cuban mercenary was the reason she couldn't bring herself to say "yes" to the detective's proposal. The whole idea of settling for second best was abhorrent to her, even though to her, it meant she was doomed to be alone for the rest of her life. She'd rather have a small portion of Ranger's affections than none at all, and that's what she'd be resigned to if she committed herself to Joe. Morelli would never tolerate her association with the men of RangeMan, especially it's CEO, if she were to marry him. Hell, she didn't even _want_ to get married again!

As she waited for Joe's response, Ranger's earlier comment about her being "his" registered, and with a gasp, she rounded on the bounty hunter, her blue eyes shooting daggers as she revved up for another rant.

"And you! Just what do you mean by I'm yours? You don't do relationships, remember? You sent me back to _him!_"she said accusingly, as the tears welled up in her eyes as his words from "that morning" echoed in her mind. Why couldn't she just forget that night and move on? _Because you're in love with him, you dope. _It all seemed so unfair.

"Cupcake, I…" Joe began, a hint of a whine in his voice. He was still sitting there on the floor, clutching his ribs in a bid for sympathy from Steph.

Steph abruptly cut him off. "No, Joe. We're over. _Permanently!_ There won't be another 'on-again' phase. I've had enough of you and your ultimatums." She breathed in deeply, and then sighed heavily. "Go home, Joe, and don't call me again. I'd like us to remain friends, but if you can't accept that, then just stay away from me. I'm going back to bed." Saying that last part tiredly, she shuffled over to the elevator and punched the "up" button, suddenly feeling weary and so very alone. _Could her life possibly get any worse?_

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Please see chapter one.

**Just For A Moment…**

_**Chapter 8**_

RANGER STOOD THERE SILENTLY and watched as Steph made her way to the elevator and punched the button that would open the doors and take her back upstairs. Her furious show of temper as she'd rounded on him was no more than he deserved, but he'd be damned if he'd allow her to continue thinking that she didn't belong with him. They were going to finish the discussion they'd started upstairs come hell or high water, and she was going to listen to him if he had to cuff and gag her to do it!

He turned back to Morelli, placing his hands on his hips as he waited patiently for the man to drag himself up from the floor. There was a petulant curl to the cop's lips as he straightened and stood glowering at Ranger, absently wiping a smear of blood from his lip as he sneered in Drew's direction.

"Haven't been able to hire anyone that can speak more than two words in one shot, huh, Manoso? Hell, it must take damn near every employee you've got to round up enough cells for a working brain." He snickered at his little joke, a grimace contorting his face as some loose cartilage moved in his nose when the muscles in his face pulled. _Fucking bastard broke his nose!_

Ranger gestured to the lobby doors behind the detective. "Try not to hurt yourself on the way out. Bring a warrant next time, or don't bother coming back." He swung his gaze to the two uniformed policeman who had entered unnoticed by everyone except him and Drew, fully aware that they'd witnessed nearly the entire confrontation while Steph had been present. Their entry had come at the beginning of her rant at Morelli, continuing on when she switched her wrath to Ranger, and then her exit. Their expressions had reflected amazement at seeing Stephanie Plum fearlessly castigate first the detective, and then the bounty hunter, earning their everlasting respect and admiration, although they had already held her in high regard. She definitely had guts, that's for sure!

At an almost invisible nod from Ranger, Carl Costanza stepped forward and placed a hand on Morelli's shoulder, who tried without success to shrug him off. At a signal from his partner, Big Dog moved to Joe's other side, and between the two of them, they managed to guide their fellow officer through the front doors.

"We'll take it from here, Ranger. You tell Steph we're damn proud of her and to get better soon, will ya?" Carl called over his shoulder, a nod of agreement from Big Dog coming just before the doors swished shut.

Ranger nodded his head and grinned. "Will do!" he called out, before turning around to speak with his employee.

"He shows up again, with or without a warrant, hit the 'alert' button and call the Comm room. It'll lock down the elevator so they can't get upstairs until we release it."

At Drew's nod of compliance, Ranger went over to the elevator and hit the button, holding back the weariness until he was safely behind the closed doors and he had clicked his fob to shut off the camera. Knowing he was no longer being observed, he leaned against the back of the car as it shot upwards; for once wishing it wasn't so efficient. No way was he looking forward to facing Steph after having her rail at him like she had. He needed more time to figure out just how he was going to diffuse her temper and get her to listen. Time he didn't have.

The elevator slid to a smooth stop, and the doors parted, depositing him in front of the door to his seventh floor apartment. Taking a deep breath, he turned the knob and opened the door, a tense silence greeting him as he noiselessly shut it behind him. He silently dropped his keys into the dish in the entry and moved into the living room, noting that what seemed like every single light was on in the apartment.

He made his way into the bedroom, stopping in the doorway at the sight of Steph throwing all her clothes into the laundry basket she'd pulled out and perched on the bed. She didn't seem to notice he was there, mumbling to herself as tears streamed down her face, which she tried to wipe out of her way.

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly, knowing the sound of his voice would startle her even as comprehension of her actions began to sink in.

Steph let out a squeal of surprise, her hand over her heart as she shot him a glare. "Christ, Ranger! Make some noise, will ya? You scared me half to death!" When that didn't earn his usual "almost smile" he was so fond of gifting her, she resumed her haphazard packing, clearly still pissed off at the confrontation she'd witnessed downstairs. "I'm packing; what does it look like?" She huffed as she returned to Ranger's dressing room for another pile of clothing.

"And just where do you plan to go?" he asked, moving into the room and blocking her path to the bed.

She snorted. "Anywhere there isn't a mass quantity of testosterone to smother me." Steph sighed. "I figured I could sleep downstairs in the fourth floor apartment. Would you move, please?" The sarcasm in her voice belied the politeness of the request.

"You can't."

Steph stopped and looked up at Ranger, her eyes shooting blue flames as her temper spiked again. "Excuse me? I don't remember giving you permission to tell me what I can and can't do! _No one_ does!" she bit out, incensed that he would suddenly morph into someone like Morelli. She was through with the domineering men in her life!

"That apartment is no longer vacant."

_Oh._ Her temper deflated as she was suddenly at a loss for words. Val and her family were still in her apartment, and there was no way she could ask her parents to stay there. She just couldn't deal with her mother right now. Until witnessing Ranger's confrontation with Joe downstairs, she couldn't think of anywhere she'd rather be, nor anyone she'd rather be with, than this wonderfully strong, sexy, exasperating man.

She sank to the bed dejectedly, lowering her face into her hands to cover her misery. Swallowing the sob that threatened to escape, she squeezed her eyes closed tightly, desperately willing the tears to subside while she tried to summon her bravado. She just couldn't break down in front of Ranger again. How could he possibly respect her if she constantly broke out in tears in front of the man? _Stupid tears!_

"Steph."

She clenched her teeth, hoping to stall answering him long enough to regain her composure. She knew without a doubt she wouldn't get that time, but she could hope, right? _Except Murphy hates my guts, and he's sitting right there laughing hysterically at me._

"Stephanie, we need to talk." Ranger's voice was soft, with a hint of weariness in it that she'd never heard before.

She looked up at him, momentarily caught off guard at the emotion in his voice. Focusing her gaze on his face, she detected the hint of fine lines around his eyes and mouth that showed how tired he was, and remorse flooded her. He'd spent hours, _days_, working to keep her out of danger, always making sure she was safe, while she went merrily on her way, and this was how she repaid him? Throwing a temper tantrum like a spoiled child? She'd never felt more ashamed of herself.

"Oh God, Ranger. I'm so, so sorry! I've been so selfish! I shouldn't…"

His finger lightly touched her lips to shush her as his other hand reached down to grasp her hands in a firm, but gentle grip. "Let's go out into the living room to talk. I think it's my turn to say a few things, and I need you to just listen for a while."

He pulled her unresisting body to her feet and led the way out of the bedroom, not stopping until they reached the sofa, where he pressed her down into the cushions and dropped a kiss into her hair, before straightening his body to stand in front of her.

"Steph…Babe…I," he started, and then seemed to suddenly lose his train of thought. He stepped back and began to pace in front of her, raking his hand through the neat ponytail of his hair and dislodging the leather tie that held the mass in place as he struggled to begin again.

Stephanie frowned, unnerved by his uncharacteristic behavior. The argument downstairs with Joe…Ranger had told him that he wasn't going to let her go back to Morelli, that she was "his." What did he mean? Did he regret saying what he did? That she'd heard him?

"Ranger? What's going on?" Her voice trembled as she asked, almost afraid of his answer. _That rat bastard, Lester. I'm gonna kill him… _

He stopped pacing and turned to face her, his face devoid of expression as he focused his eyes on hers. "First, I need you to answer a question, and I would appreciate it if you'd give me an honest answer. Can you do that?"

Stunned, she swallowed convulsively, wondering if perhaps he really did know how she felt about him. Smoothing her face to reflect nothing but normal curiosity, she nodded affirmatively.

"Are you in love with Morelli?" He stood directly in front of her, his body tense as he waited stiffly for her to reply.

Keeping her façade of calm in place, she looked directly into his eyes and said "No," re-enforcing her answer with a negative shake of her head. "Mind telling me why you're asking me this now?"

"Would I be out of line if I asked if I was in any way responsible for that?" he asked, tamping down the hope that threatened to blossom as he studied her face.

Stephanie blushed, averting her eyes for a moment, before focusing back on his face. "Excuse me? You actually think this is about you?"

Ranger broke eye contact and began pacing again, almost as if he was uncomfortable facing her.

"I've told you a lot of bullshit over the years, and for that, I owe you an apology. Several, as the case may be. You didn't deserve me lying to you." He stopped with his back to her, almost as if he was waiting for her to strike him.

_Not entirely a bad idea_, she thought as his words registered. She could almost feel her head burst at the fury she felt. _He _lied _to me? _"You…you've lied to me?" she said, disbelief making her voice shrill.

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Please see chapter one.

**Just For A Moment…**

_**Chapter 9**_

RANGER CRINGED AS HE turned and saw the look on her face. _Shit! Furious might not be an accurate enough description for her mood right now. _He had never, _ever_, seen her as angry, nor as hurt, as she was right now. He could understand how she felt. Trust meant everything to him, and his betrayal of her trust had never cut as deep as it did now, when it mattered the most. He could only hope she'd give him the chance to explain, to try to make it up to her.

He held up his hands in supplication, the blank look on his face melting away as emotion flooded it. _Here goes nothing, Manoso. Just spit it out. _"The truth, Babe, is that I love you."

Her snort of denial wasn't unexpected. Neither was the heat in her voice as she lit into him. "Yeah, I know. You told me a long time ago just what it means to be loved by you. Was that what you lied bout, hmm, Ranger? Was it a ploy to get me into bed, or was it just a means of rattling Joe's cage? After all, _he's_ said and done just about everything he could think of to paint you as the most despicable human being on the face of the earth, so really, why shouldn't you be any different?" Stephanie paused to catch her breath, so incensed at the direction her thoughts had taken that she didn't pay any attention to the look on Ranger's face.

She got up and began to pace distractedly, her thoughts flying out of her mouth faster than she could keep up with them. "I mean, really, I don't want to get married anytime soon, and I'm almost positive I don't want kids, although maybe that's just because that's what Joe wants and what my mother wants. You, on the other hand, told me your love didn't come with a ring, but a condom might come in handy."

She kept on, seemingly unaware that everything she was thinking was being said out loud, thereby cluing Ranger into the fact that Stephanie had been betrayed not only by him, but by Detective Joe Morelli, as well.

She laughed derisively. "Seems to me that makes you and me more compatible than me and Joe, yet you kept telling me to go back to him, to give 'us' another chance. Well, Ranger, you really fucked up there, because _he_ told me that there was him, and there was me, and that there _was_ no 'us'." She blew out a breath in frustration. "Both of you need to get your heads out of your asses and start being a lot more forthcoming about just what you expect of me, because all this He-Man shit just doesn't cut it. I can't deal with it anymore. I give up trying to figure either one of you out!" she finished, sinking down onto the sofa in defeat. She let her head fall back against the sofa cushions, closing her eyes against the glare of the lighting.

Discomfort at the confusion he'd made her feel had him frozen in place, but then, suddenly, an overwhelming feeling that he might still have a chance with her began to spread through him, bolstering his flagging courage to come clean.

"Can I finish now?" he asked, controlling the urge to snatch her up off the sofa and carry her into the bedroom. He needed so desperately to hold her, to comfort her. "You did say that you would listen."

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, the bruises on her face accentuating the dark circles that stood out starkly against her otherwise pale complexion. "Would it be too much to ask for you to be honest, as well, since you've already admitted lying to me?" she asked, before shuttering her expression from him.

The wariness he saw there in her face before she'd hidden her emotions wrenched at his gut. _He_ was responsible for putting that look in her eyes and for the agony she'd been dealing with. It was no wonder she'd perfected her state of denial to deal with her life. She hadn't had a single man be truthful to her in her entire adult life. He needed to rectify his part in that. Now.

"I should have admitted that we've had a relationship from the day we met, but I couldn't let my guard down," he began, raking his hand through his hair again – a sure sign of his agitation, and one he was sure Steph had never witnessed before.

"That night…the night we made love…I've never, _ever_, felt that level of intense feeling, of just how much you had begun to mean to me, as when I was inside of you. It knocked me off balance."

He turned away from her, vulnerability washing over him as he laid bare his heart. This was the moment he'd both anticipated and dreaded. This was when he would find out if everything he'd ever wanted was finally within his grasp, or he'd watch his dreams disintegrate. He steeled himself to go on.

"It scared me that you had managed to slip through the cracks of all the barriers I'd put up – that I mistook the feelings I'd started to have for you as merely that of a mentor for his student. It didn't occur to me until you became engaged to Morelli that the feelings I was experiencing were far more than I'd ever felt for anyone in my life."

He chanced a look at her face from the corner of his eye, gratified that he had captured her undivided attention.

"I didn't lie when I told you that I have dangerous enemies – that there are people out there that wouldn't hesitate to use someone I care about against me. It's happened before, and I don't know if I could bear to have it happen again, especially to you." Ranger's voice had become rougher, indicating the emotions he was fighting to suppress.

Steph sat up abruptly, sputtering indignantly as she interrupted him. "But then why push me back to Joe? I wasn't any safer with him than I was on my own! The only time I've really been safe was when I was with you or the Merry Men!"

Ranger's face suffused with color, turning his complexion darker than his normal shade of Mocha Latte. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd been ashamed of his behavior toward a woman. And since this was Stephanie, his Babe…

"Please understand me, Babe." Ranger pleaded. "Not only was I afraid for your safety, but I was also afraid for my heart. I've never given anyone the power to break mine. You've had that for a very long time."

Stephanie's eyes widened in dawning comprehension. "You…you told me…in the alley…oh God, Ranger, you said that…you told me I had all the power…but that – " she choked back a sob " – that was so long ago…" She couldn't hold back any longer. The tears began to stream down her face as huge, heart-wrenching sobs wracked her body.

Ranger was beside himself. It killed him to hear her cry, and the knowledge that he had caused it this time made his heart ache. He wanted so badly to hold her, to give her whatever comfort she needed – anything to take away her pain he heard in those sobs. The one thing holding him back was that she might not welcome his touch anymore.

His love for her finally overcame the fear of rejection, and suddenly, he was there beside her, his arms providing warmth and security as she cried out all the hurt and betrayal. He could only hold her against him and rock her as he murmured over and over how much he loved and needed her, how proud he was of her, and his willingness to give her everything she wanted or needed, if only she'd forgive him and love in him in return.

It seemed a long time later before he felt her shaking begin to subside and the sobs to decrease; an occasional hiccup or shudder would pass through her body, but it wasn't until he felt her limbs become lax that he realized that she'd cried herself to sleep in exhaustion.

Still, he held her close to him, her head cradled against his chest where his heart beat strongly underneath her ear as she slept. He was oblivious to the passing of time; all he knew, all he was aware of, was that he was holding in his arms the most precious woman in his life, and he'd die if he lost her.

Sometime later, the soft closing of the apartment door roused him from a light doze as Ella came in the entryway with a tray, and Ranger realized it was well past his normal supper time as she gently set the tray down on the breakfast bar in the kitchen. She walked over to Ranger and smiled at him when he looked up at her, and then indicated with a nod of her head that she'd move the tray to the coffee table in front of him if he would prefer.

With a grateful smile, Ranger nodded his head in assent and tightened his hold on Steph, reluctant to give up the contact he seemed to need just as much as Stephanie did.

Only when Ella had left did he loosen his arms from around the woman he loved and study her face, reaching a hand up to brush a stray curl away from her eyes and tuck it behind her ear. He frowned at the dried tracks of her tears, the regret like a punch to the gut as he admitted his responsibility for her tears. The thought that this probably wasn't the first time was what really got to him, though.

How many times had she cried because of his flippant words, his actions? Would she ever tell him, or would those questions remain unanswered? He knew if he asked, that she'd just laugh it off, bury the hurt under layers of smiles and Jersey girl attitude while she sailed along with life the only way she knew.

He hesitated to wake her, somehow knowing that even before the ordeal with the Slayers, she hadn't been sleeping well. Those dark circles under her eyes took more than a couple of sleepless nights to appear, and with the possibility of reprisal, he hated to cause her even a minute of lost sleep.

Then her stomach rumbled loudly, voicing the unpleasantness of its emptiness with an angry growl. With a sigh of resignation he began what would normally be a pleasant process to wake her, punctuating each whispered word in her ear with a light kiss to her brow, her cheek, and her lips.

Stephanie woke suddenly when her stomach let its displeasure be known, although the dream it interrupted was certainly well worth a few more hours of missed happy food. Feeling Ranger's lips rub softly against hers, however, told her she certainly hadn't been dreaming, as the warmth of his lips spread down her body.

"Mmmm…Ranger," she mumbled, still not quite awake enough to remember her earlier heartbreak. She just wanted to revel in the sensations she was feeling. All too soon however, her previous conversation with the bounty hunter came flooding back, and she sat up abruptly, striking her forehead against his chin and earning her a startled expletive.

"Fuck!"

"Oh shit! Ranger, I'm so sorry!" _Crappity crap crap! I wake up to the sexiest man in the universe kissing me, and I damn near decapitate him!_

"No, Babe, it's okay. I shouldn't have startled you like that," was Ranger's rueful response.

Color rushed into her cheeks as she took in the manner in which she'd been resting. Her head lay against his shoulder, and his arms had been cuddling her into his body, a position that guaranteed her a sense of absolute safety and security, along with more than a few warm fuzzies, if she was being honest with herself.

She slowly sat up, reluctantly extricating herself, even as her body screamed at her to stay where she was. "Uh…sorry I fell asleep. Um…is there something…" She stopped and drew in a breath, shooting him a surprised look at the smells she detected. "Did Ella come?"

Ranger nodded, one corner of his mouth tilting up at the look on her face. At least she wouldn't be trying to leave until she ate. He still had time.

Steph lifted the domes over the plates on the tray, handing Ranger his dinner of grilled chicken with lemon and vegetables, before sitting back with a heaping helping of lasagna. She sniffed, inhaling the aroma. _Ella is a goddess!_

Ranger chuckled, and she blushed, embarrassed that, yet again, she'd spoken her thoughts out loud.

The room was quiet as they both ate hungrily, the silence only punctuated by Stephanie's moans with each successive bite.

Ranger shifted as the meal progressed, clearly uncomfortable as his body reacted to every moan. _Dios, she's gonna be the death of me! _He finished his dinner and relaxed back in his seat, watching Steph eat her dinner appreciatively. He couldn't help but smile as she savored each bite, the expression on her face just as blissful as the sounds she made.

Stephanie lingered over her meal, prolonging the moments before they resumed their talk. She really wasn't looking forward to the moment when Ranger would tell her that he didn't want her to get her hopes up about them – that friendship was all the relationship they would ever share – and then tell her to pack her bags.

There was that comment while he was fighting with Joe that she was "his," but then, he'd always made cryptic statements. _Sure, he loves me, but he isn't _in_ love with me_, she thought to herself. That would be her fondest dream come true, and of course, Murphy hated her guts, so that scenario wasn't in the cards. At least for her. Never for her, because that's just how her life worked.

When she couldn't stall any longer without incurring more animosity, she rose and carried their dishes to the sink on the tray Ella had delivered them with, turning on the hot water to rinse them off. When she turned to place them back on the tray, she let out a startled squeal as she met with a brick wall. A very warm, masculine, _heavenly_ brick wall.

"Stephanie…we really need to talk. Now."

She gulped. _Shit!_

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Please see chapter 1

**Just For a Moment…**

_**Chapter 10 **_

STEPHANIE FOUGHT TO QUELL the nausea threatening to appear as they returned to the living room. This was it. Just for a moment, she had thought her life was finally coming together. She should've known better!

He motioned her to sit, and then, as if he wasn't sure what to do next, he sat down on the coffee table across from her, leaning his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together.

She snatched up one of the throw pillows next to her and held it in front of her – more to give her something to hold onto, but also as if it would shield her from the coming conversation.

Ranger cleared his throat and began speaking. "Stephanie."

_Uh oh!_ Using her full name wasn't a good sign, and she felt her stomach roil with anxiety. _I'm not gonna like this, I just know it._

"Earlier, before we were interrupted, I mentioned a misunderstanding. What I meant to say was, my behavior gave you the impression I didn't want you. That's far from the truth, and I needed for you to know that."

Her eyes shot to his face, scrutinizing his expression, as if judging the depth of his sincerity. "So why, then? Why did you turn me away?" she asked tremulously, her hands tightening on the pillow as if he were going to tear it away from her.

He sighed. "To be honest with you, my pride was hurt. You sought Lester's comfort, when I wanted so badly to be the one you turned to. I was jealous."

Her brain struggled to process this startling revelation as her chin dropped into her lap. _Ranger was jealous? Of Lester? As if!_

"But that's just ridiculous!" she squeaked out, her voice echoing the uncertainty she was feeling. _Unbelievable!_

"Why is that so surprising? I know I've fed you a lot of bullshit in the time we've known each other, but I was scared – I'm human, okay? But then Lester, he barely flirts with you, and you give it right back to him, as if you enjoy his attention. You've never responded to me like that when I've flirted with you. Hell, you can't run away fast enough!" He stood up suddenly and began to pace the living room, viciously running his fingers through his hair, which dislodged the ever-present leather tie that bound the silken strands.

"Well, you scared me, too! You never let on that anything had changed; in fact, you sent me back to Joe! How was I supposed to take that?" she cried out.

He visibly tried to calm himself, breathing deeply to get control of his emotions. "Every time you've called for help, I came. Whenever you asked for a favor, I gave it. Whatever you've needed, I tried my damndest to provide it! Is there some way I haven't come through for you?" he asked, frustration making him sound angry.

"How about telling me something like, 'I really care about you,' or 'I'm rethinking the whole non-relationship thing,' or even, 'I realize we're already _in_ a relationship, and I'd like to take it to the next level'? Anything except telling me not to get any ideas about you and me!" she shot back furiously, tears stinging her eyes as she tried to get her temper back under control. She _hated_ that she cried every time she got mad.

"And have you run back to Morelli again? Every fucking time I've tried to say something to you, or to show you how I feel, you made up with him! Do you honestly think that didn't hurt me, that I'd just suck it up and take it every time?"

"Why didn't you just tell me that you felt that way? You devastated me when you told me to fix things with Joe! I don't need to be hit over the head to get the message, Ranger! You've made yourself perfectly clear where I stood in your life – that it didn't include me! Why would I be stupid enough to try to get close to you, only to have you push me away again?" she yelled, tears spilling unnoticed down her cheeks.

Ranger swung around and walked menacingly toward her. "Because I'm in love with you, God dammit!"

Shock held her motionless, her pain-filled eyes wide and unseeing. _I can't have heard him say that. He doesn't mean it. _

He snorted. "Precisely why I've never said anything, Stephanie. Why the fuck should I put my heart on the line when you'd only stomp all over it?" He turned away, his posture stiff, but with an almost dejected air, and walked toward the bedroom. "You can sleep on the sofa tonight," he said tiredly. "I'll be leaving for Miami in the morning, so you won't have to suffer my presence after today. Have a nice life."

His departure broke her trance, and with an anguished cry, she whirled and raced after him. "No! Ranger, please! You made a mistake! Don't you understand? I love you!" she cried hysterically, grabbing onto his arm in desperation.

Ranger shook his head, removing her hand from his arm as if it scalded him. "I don't think so, Stephanie. Why else would you just stand there while I stuck my neck out? You couldn't even bring yourself to respond, yet again." he said bitterly.

She shook her head. "I want so much to believe you, but I'm afraid." Her voice was low and raspy as she pleaded with him. "Please, if you really do love me, don't turn away from me. I don't think I can survive you rejecting me again. I wasn't sure I was going to be able to make it the last time."

He concentrated his stare on her face, noting the look of utter devastation she wore. Still, he held himself back from her, almost afraid to hope.

_Should he trust that she really did love him? That she was only trying to preserve the fragile friendship they already shared, or maybe she was simply killing time until she decided to forgive Morelli and go back to him? _

As he watched stoically, it was almost as if something broke in her eyes, showing him that she hadn't exaggerated when she spoke of how badly she'd been hurt.

He softened his gaze and reached up a hand, his finger brushing the wetness away from her cheek. "I can't watch you walk away from me again, Steph. _I_ won't survive it."

"I love you so much, Ranger." she whispered, fresh tears marking trails down her face. "I tried – I really, really tried – to do what you told me to do. I wanted so much for everyone – you, my mother, the 'Burg – to approve of me, so I went back to him. I couldn't bear to lose you, though, and that's what would've happened if I'd stayed with Joe. I just couldn't do it… I couldn't bring myself to make a life with him, when all I wanted was to be with you."

A weight so heavy, a stronger man would've collapsed, suddenly seemed to lift from his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her, tucking her face into his neck as he inhaled the scent of her hair.

Her body shook with emotion as she sobbed her relief into his chest, her only thought being that he was still there – that he hadn't walked away again.

They stood there for what seemed hours, simply holding each other, as the comfort of being together seeped into their hearts.

After regaining his composure, Ranger moved them toward the bathroom, reaching into the shower and turning on the water.

He methodically stripped both of their clothes off, and then guided Steph under the spray with him. The hot water sluiced over their bodies, washing away not only the grime of the day, but seemingly the painful emotions, as well.

A quick wash later, and he had them out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist, before grabbing another one off the rack – efficiently drying Steph off as she shivered in the cooler air.

He led her back into the bedroom, and without a word, sat her on the side of the bed, before walking into his closet and getting one of his T-shirts and a pair of black silk boxers out of the drawers.

Ranger dropped the shirt over her head, and then pulled back the covers and motioned her under them.

Steph looked at the bed, and then at Ranger as he stood there in his towel in front of her.

Dropping his towel, he ignored the boxers and crawled into the bed, curving his big body securely around her.

With a sigh, Steph burrowed into the bed, his warmth chasing away the ever-present chill that had been her constant companion the past few days. _God, it felt absolutely wonderful to finally feel safe, and warm, and loved._

And wanted.

She felt him against her cheeks, hard and hot. Ready. When he moved back to reach into the nightstand, she swallowed.

"I'd rather not use condoms," she whispered.

He stilled. "You want a child?"

"Not now… I don't know if I ever will. Maybe never. Is that okay?"

"What are you saying, Steph?" His voice had taken on a strange note of hesitancy.

She melted against him, hoping she hadn't ruined the moment. "I'm on the shots. My doctor wanted to get me regulated – all the stress lately was playing havoc with my system." She paused, hoping he wouldn't think the reason she didn't want to use them silly. "I want to be able to feel you, with nothing between us. I think it would be amazing, don't you think? Would you be okay with that?" She turned her head and tilted her face up to his, studying his eyes.

His eyes darkened. "Yeah. I think so, too, Babe."

Without another word, he moved his hands up and cupped her breasts, gently kneading them as his fingers brushed her nipples.

She squirmed against him discontentedly, until he grasped her hips and slowly slid into her, eliciting a gasp of ecstasy. He stilled, allowing her time to adjust, and then he began to move – slowly, sensuously.

It wasn't long before they climaxed simultaneously, the soft ripples of pleasure giving them both the relief they sought.

They lay there quietly for a while, their breathing evening out as they relaxed.

With a satisfied sigh, she eventually turned around in his arms to face him. "Ranger?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you," she whispered softly.

He nuzzled her ear. "I love you, too, Babe. So much."

"Ranger?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't need a ring."

"I know, Babe."

Steph turned back around and pulled his arms closer to her, reveling in the comfort he exuded. A contented sigh escaped her lips.

"Ranger?"

A chuckle was his response.

"I missed you calling me 'Babe'."

His arms tightened imperceptibly. "I missed it, too."

"I'm glad."

"So am I, Babe. So am I."

The End

A/N: I know that "Operation: Plunger" didn't take place, but can you honestly blame me? Seriously, folks! The Merry Men hatching a plot that involved toilet tools had me cringing. I just couldn't bring myself to stoop to that level!

Although I considered doing an epilogue that told Lester's POV about that little plot, Tank wouldn't have it. As much as he wanted Steph & Ranger to get quit dancing around each other and get together, he put his foot down when Lester finally came clean and fully fleshed out his plan. It was really scary!

Suffice it to say, everyone is happy, and we didn't have to be subjected to bathroom humor. Who can argue with that? *grin*

Sharon


End file.
